Missing And Moving On
by wonga316
Summary: First FF8 fic attempt. What if one of the gang didn't return from the battle with Ultimerica and only to return 4 years later. How would they react to the changes? How would the others react to them? Traditional pairings. Pls R
1. Default Chapter

MISSING AND MOVING ON  
  
By Wonga316  
  
COPYRIGHT Final Fantasy and its characters are property of Squaresoft etc, etc...  
  
INTRODUCTION This my first attempt at FF8 fan fic. It takes places directly after time compression with a twist that will rock the crew of FF8 to the core (especially Rinoa).  
  
Excuse any spelling or grammar mistakes. I try my best to catch them all but occasional one does slip through. I'll also try to keep everyone IC and minimize OC.  
  
"..." Indicates normal speech [...] Indicates speakers thoughts -...- Indicates any other communications eg – radio, television, telephone  
  
CHAPTER 01 "... Is everyone ok? Oh my head..." Quistis muttered aloud as she rubbed the back of her head. She looked around her surroundings and found that she was in a field. Small flowers were scattered across the entire area. She could make out a small structure in the distance "The orphanage?"  
  
"Damn... My head..." Zell muttered.  
  
"Hey Zell! Are you ok? Where is everyone?" Quistis asked, walking over to the blonde and helping him up to his feet.  
  
"I think so... My head is spinning. Where are we?" Zell replied rubbing his head and dusting the dirty off himself.  
  
"It looks like we are close to the orphanage."  
  
"That's weird. After we all jumped through the gate shouldn't have we landed back in Odine's lab?" asked Zell.  
  
"I'm not sure I would have thought so. Have you seen anyone else?"  
  
"Selphie, as much as I like you on top, can you get off me please." Quistis and Zell instantly recognized Irvine's voice. They turned to the source and found Selphie had landed on Irvine's chest.  
  
"Oh! I'm so sorry Irvy! Are you alright?" Selphie said getting up.  
  
"Selphie! Irvine! Are you guys alright?" Quistis asked as she raced over to the couple.  
  
"Hey Quistis! We're fine. Where are we?"  
  
"If I'm not mistaken this is field behind the orphanage," Irvine explained before falling to his knees as he tried to stand.  
  
"Irvy are you alright?" Selphie asked with concern as she went to his side.  
  
"I think you might have bruised some ribs when you landed on me." Irvine clutched his side and grimaced. "Take it easy, Irvine. Have you guys seen Squall or Rinoa?" Quistis asked as she helped Selphie sit Irvine down.  
  
"They were behind us when we went through the gate. Squall told me that he had to make sure that everyone made it through first." Irvine explained  
  
"Rinoa would have waited for Squall but they should be around he somewhere, right Quistis?" Selphie asked.  
  
"Hey guys! Over here!" They turned their attention to Zell who was kneeling next to someone lying on the ground.  
  
"Selphie stay with Irvine." Selphie nodded as Quistis raced over to Zell. She saw Zell gently shaking Rinoa trying to wake her.  
  
"Hey Rinoa. Are you ok?" Zell asked.  
  
"Squ... Squall?" Rinoa mumbled half consciously.  
  
"It's Zell. Are you OK? Can you stand?" Zell asked.  
  
"I think so... My head hurts... Where's Squall" Rinoa replied as Zell helped her up.  
  
"Yeah me too."  
  
"Rinoa! Are you hurt? Is everything ok?" Quistis asked as she helped Zell with the young sorceress.  
  
"I'm fine. Where's Squall?" Rinoa asked again sounding a little more concern.  
  
"We can't find him over here." Selphie said with Irvine's arm slung across her shoulders.  
  
"He forced me to jump in before him. I know he went though the gate. I could feel him as we passed through." Rinoa commented  
  
"Rinoa, try using your powers to see if you can find him. He's probably landed somewhere else but he should be close by." Quistis suggested.  
  
"Of course! Let me try." Rinoa closed her eyes and focused her powers. Her breathing leveled out and a light blue aura radiated from her as she tried to sense her knight.  
  
-Seed one. Please come in. Seed one. Please response- Quistis looked down at the communications device that Dr. Odine had given her before the mission.  
  
"Seed one here. Peit is that you?" Quistis responded in the device.  
  
-Yes it is. It's good to have you back. Did you accomplish your mission objectives?-  
  
"NOOO! HYNE NO! SQUALL! SQUALL!" Rinoa screamed. Quistis immediately felt numb and unconsciously drop the communications device.  
  
*** Esthar Presidential Palace ***  
  
"How is she?" Ellone asked Dr Odine. "I have given her a light sedative to help her rest. She's asleep right now." The doctor responded as he closed the door to Rinoa's room.  
  
"Thank you doctor. Everyone is waiting for us in the conference room." Ellone and the Odine made their way to the conference room. When they entered the atmosphere was not what it should be after they had saved the world. Selphie was crying into Irvine's shoulder. Edea was comforting Quistis while Zell and Cid stood by the window not saying anything. Laguna was sitting at the lead chair, his eyes red and swollen from crying. Ellone immediately went to her uncle's side for support.  
  
"I'm afraid I have some bad news... Test conducted at the exit site of the gate indicates that only five people passed through."  
  
"That's bullshit! Run and the test again!" Laguna exclaimed.  
  
"Sir we have run the test four times already. Each time the results are the same... Squall never made it though the compression gate."  
  
"Have you tried looking at other possible exit points for compression?" Cid asked.  
  
"That's a possibility we are looking at right now but alternative exit points for time compression could not support a body of mass an adult. A infant or young child is possible but the odds of that succeeding are slim at the best."  
  
"How's Rinoa?" Irvine asked, still holding a crying Selphie.  
  
"She's resting right now." Ellone answered, wiping her own tears.  
  
"I'll never forget her scream for Squall. It was like her entire life force was ripped out of her. She was so angry after that. I was worried that her sorceress powers were getting out of control." Quistis commented.  
  
"Squall was her life... He was her Knight. All of us have to be there for her from now on. Things are only going to get more difficult for her from here." Edea said [... and us...]  
  
"What are we doing do? Squall always knew what to do. He was family and now he's gone what are we..." Selphie couldn't finish before breaking down. Irvine tried his best to comfort her but it didn't seem to help.  
  
"We have to try on move on... That's what Squall would have done... That's what he would have wanted." Zell replied.  
  
***One Year Later – Balamb Garden***  
  
"Commander Trepe?" Xu asked from the doorway.  
  
"Yes Xu. What can I do for you?" Quistis asked looking up from her laptop.  
  
"The arrangements for tomorrow have been completed."  
  
"Thanks Xu." Quistis said as she returned to her work.  
  
"Quistis..." Xu paused for a moment before continuing. "I know now is a hard time for everyone, but I just wanted to say if you need anything just let any of us know."  
  
"Thanks... I appreciate it."  
  
"Oh and you also have two visitors." Xu moved aside as Selphie and Irvine made they way in her office. Quistis greeted each of them with a big hug.  
  
"Quistis! I missed you! How have you been?" Selphie exclaimed.  
  
"You know, the usually. How about yourself? How's Trabia coming along?"  
  
"Great! We've started enrolments for next semester. The new campus looks awesome." Quistis laughed at her young friend's enthusiasm [You haven't change a single bit, Selphie] "Has Irvine been looking after my little sister?" Quistis asked, raising an eyebrow to the young cowboy.  
  
"You know me Quisy. I always treatment ladies with respect" Irvine said with a sly grin. His actions received a swift elbow from Selphie, which knock a small amount of wind from his system.  
  
"I see you haven't changed Irvine. Have you had a chance to see Rin or Zell?" Quistis asked.  
  
"No yet. We stopped off at Cid's office to speak to him and Edea first." Selphie replied.  
  
***Balamb Garden – Court Yard***  
  
[It's almost been a year, sweetie] Rinoa thought as she looked upon the statue of Squall in the Garden courtyard. The months after Utlimecia defeat, word spread that the leader of the seed team never returned from the battle. The student committee agreed on a monument in honor of Squall's sacrifice be created in the courtyard.  
  
Rinoa looked on as number of students paid respect by dropping of flowers and other gifts by the statue. Some students she could recognize from the Utlimecia war and they would give an understanding nod to the young sorceress. She was also surprised by the number of new students who didn't know Squall or what occurred during the war but still paid respect to the former commander  
  
[It's just like you, Squall... You had this way about you. People were just drawn to you. That's why I was drawn to you...]  
  
"I knew you would be here," Someone said to Rinoa.  
  
"Hey Alex. Don't you have a class to teach with Zell?" she asked the young man.  
  
"Zell said I could take this off and told to come look for you."  
  
[Zell... I'm lucky to have you as a friend]  
  
"Tomorrow is the day, isn't it?" Rinoa didn't response to Alex's question, which worried him. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything."  
  
"No, it's alright... Tomorrow is the day." Rinoa replied looking back at the status.  
  
"You know my cousin and Irvine should have arrived by now."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Did you see them? Where are they?"  
  
"I haven't seen them yet but I don't have too." Rinoa said "I'm a sorceress remember." Rinoa tapped the side of her head.  
  
"Oh, of course. How silly of me to forget."  
  
Alex was Selphie older cousin and a seed. He graduated from Trabia Garden and was relocated to Balamb after the missile attack. When mission requests were low he would assist Zell with some of his hand-to-hand combat classes. Selphie introduced Alex to Rinoa in an attempt to help her recover from Squall. She knew that Rinoa would never stop loving or forget about Squall but she couldn't grieve for him forever either.  
  
[He's kind of sweet like that... sometimes he reminds my of Squall, how his ignorance made him comical sometimes.]  
  
"Rinoa!" Selphie yelled as she charged into the courtyard. She grabs the young sorceress in a Selphie special bear hug. "How have you been? You look good! Have you lost weight?"  
  
"I missed you too, Selphie. Where's Irvine?" Rinoa asked trying not to laugh aloud from the girl's excitement.  
  
"Right behind you, sweetheart." Irvine answered. Rinoa greeted him with a hug.  
  
"You look well Irvine. Have you been looking after Selphie?" Rinoa asked.  
  
"What is this? Quistis asked me the same thing. It must be a conspiracy that you Balamb women have." Irvine replied. Rinoa smiled as Selphie started telling Irvine off for his 'typical male comment'.  
  
"Hey Rin. I had a feeling that you be down here." Quistis said joining the group.  
  
"Am I that predictable?" Rinoa asked the commander.  
  
"No. Just understandable. Everything has been setup for tomorrow's ceremony. Xu has arranged the Ragnarok to depart at 09:00 tomorrow." Quistis replied.  
  
"Don't I get a hello my dear cousin?" Alex said trying to involve himself in the conversation.  
  
"Oh... Hi Alex. Have you been looking Rinny for us?" Selphie questioned walking up to her cousin and jabbing him in the chest.  
  
"He's been fine Selphie. You shouldn't be so hard on him." Rinoa defended the young man.  
  
"Alright, you're lucky rookie"  
  
"Hey, I'm no rookie. I'm a seed class A" Alex said a little annoyed by his cousin's comments.  
  
"That may be true but tell me how many sorceresses have you defeated?" Selphie replied leaving Alex a lost for words.  
  
"Easy Selphie... I reckon the young lad could beat you in a one on one battle." Irvine said.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Selphie turned her attention to her better half and started a verbal assault. Alex saw this as an opportunity and made a quiet exit.  
  
"Hey Alex... if you're not doing anything tomorrow... I'll like you to come with us." Rinoa asked noticing Alex's tactical escape.  
  
"Ah... No... I mean that I'm not doing anything tomorrow. Ah... it would be an honor."  
  
***Four Years Later – Orphanage Field***  
  
It was a beautiful sunny day. A small arch lined with the flowers from the field sat between two tents. A lush red runway carpet ran between rows of chairs and stopped just underneath the arch. In the first tent a group of women were busily trying to get the bride ready for the occasion.  
  
"Oh Hyne! Has anyone seen has my shoes?" Selphie exclaimed holding the train of her dress as she looked franticly for her shoes.  
  
"They're right here, sweetheart." Edea answered holding a pair of shoes.  
  
"Oh thanks, Matron!" Selphie replied running over to collect her shoes.  
  
"I still can't believe that you're getting married." Edea said wiping a tear from her eye [My little Selphie has become a women...]  
  
"And to Irvine to all people." Quistis said finishing off Edea.  
  
"That's true, I always pictured Irvine the last one of us to get married." Rinoa commented. Both Quistis and Rinoa were wearing their respective brides maid dresses.  
  
"Ha! That shows you that Selphie Tilmitt can change any man." Her response brought about a round of laughter from the four women.  
  
"I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?" Alex asked from the tent curtain. His entrance was missed because of the laughter.  
  
"Oh... It's alright sweetie. Come in." Rinoa said walking up to Alex and giving him a quick kiss. The other women looked at the scene with Rinoa and Alex with content smiles on their faces. They all knew it would take a long time for Rinoa to get over Squall but Alex slowly worked his way into her heart. Each of them knew that Alex would never be a replacement for Squall but they were happy that Rinoa had finally come full circle with loosing Squall Leonhart.  
  
"Selphie, can you tell me why you and Irvine decided to wed in the field behind the Orphanage? I know Laguna was more than happy to arrange a full state wedding in Esthar." Edea asked wondering while she never asked her before the actual wedding day.  
  
"We talked it over and decide that if we had it here somehow Squall would be able to attend. I know it seems silly but this way he could look over us like the old days..." Selphie replied.  
  
"He would have liked that, Selp" Quistis said giving the bride a hug.  
  
"He will always look over you all. Hehehe... Listen to us, could you picture the reaction if Squall heard us talking about him like a guardian angel." Edea said trying to lighten the mood.  
  
"Yeah... He'll probably give us that trademark look, a 'whatever' and then start swinging his gunblade at us for calling him a fairy." Said Selphie, which caused another round of laughs. Then a loud thunderous clap outside the tent interrupted the moment. Everyone quickly ran outside to see where the noise came from.  
  
"Irvine! You can't see me yet, it's bad luck! Selphie exclaimed to her future husband as the noise had caused the groom's tent to empty as well.  
  
"Sorry babe! Did you hear that? What was it?" He asked.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" Laguna yelled pointing to what seem like a black hole above the flower arch.  
  
"Hyne! Get back! It's a compression gate!" Odine warned everyone causing some people to scatter back.  
  
"WHAT? How's that possible? Don't you have to initiate a compression gate? They just don't appear out of nowhere." Quistis exclaimed.  
  
"Don't worry about that now. I'm more worried about what's about to come through" The doctor replied causing everyone to back away from the gate.  
  
They watched in awe as the gate rumbled and shook the air. It had been a long time since anyone had seen time a compression portal but this one seems to have something strange about it. Our favorite seeds positioned themselves and ready for an attack. The thoughts about the wedding were far from their concerns.  
  
Rinoa ready herself and then notice Alex come across her and shield her from what was about to come through the gate. Then for the first time in almost five years Rinoa felt something tug within the depths of her soul.  
  
"Heads up, here it comes!" Zell yelled. What dropped through the gate was something that they didn't expect. A gunblade flew head over end and dug itself the red carpet. It's handle standing in the air with its chain hanging down.  
  
"What the hell? That's looks like..." Before Quistis could finish leather clad torn body followed the weapon and landed with a thud next to it. The next thing everyone heard was Rinoa's scream.  
  
"SQUALL!" 


	2. 02

MISSING AND MOVING ON  
  
By Wonga316  
  
COPYRIGHT Final Fantasy and its characters are property of Squaresoft etc, etc...  
  
INTRODUCTION This my first attempt at FF8 fan fic. It takes places directly after time compression with a twist that will rock the crew of FF8 to the core (especially Rinoa).  
  
Excuse any spelling or grammar mistakes. I try my best to catch them all but occasional one does slip through. I'll also try to keep everyone IC and minimize OC.  
  
"..." Indicates normal speech [...] Indicates speakers thoughts -...- Indicates any other communications e.g. – radio, television, telephone, speaker  
  
CHAPTER 02 "SQUALL!" Rinoa screamed.  
  
Quistis turned around and saw the young sorceress shove Alex out of the way the rush towards the fallen body.  
  
"What the!" Alex exclaimed as he hit the ground [Rinoa?]  
  
"NO! Don't touch him! Someone stop her!" The doctor yelled. The compression portal suddenly closed and the rush of air pushed everyone including Rinoa back to the ground. The force of air also scattered some chairs and knocked the flower arch over. The scene looked like a hurricane had passed through.  
  
***Esthar – Dr Odine's Lab***  
  
"Rinoa. Are you awake? Awake up baby." Alex spoke softy.  
  
"Hmmm.... Squ... Wher..." Rinoa mumbled half consciously.  
  
"It's Alex. You're in Esthar. It's me, Alex." [Damn it, she's asking about 'SQUALL' again. I thought she was over him]  
  
"Alex. Where am I?" Rinoa opened her eyes and found that she was lying on a bed with Alex looking over her. "WAIT! SQUALL! LET ME GO! SQUALL! SQUALL!" she suddenly remembered what had happen during the wedding and started where she left off.  
  
"Rin! Calm down!" Alex said trying to hold her down. "Squall is safe! Just settle down!" [Damn you, Leonheart...]  
  
"Calm down! I WANT TO SEE SQUALL! SQUALL! LET ME GO!" she yelled again, trying harder to free herself. "Please Alex! I have to see him, I have to hold him." She pleaded as her tears were streaked down her checks.  
  
"Its alright Alex, you can let her up." Laguna's spoke from the doorway. Alex reluctantly released her and she shoot off towards the door and Laguna.  
  
"Hang on Rinoa. I know you..." Laguna said holding his hands up and blocking the doorway completely.  
  
"HANG ON! I have to see him!"  
  
"Rinoa, just listen to me. There's something you should know before you see him." Laguna said putting his hand on her shoulders.  
  
"What? Is something wrong? Is Squall ok?" Rinoa asked her voice dripping with concern.  
  
"You better come see for yourself." Laguna said leading Rinoa away. Leaving Alex wondering in the room what was to happen to with himself and Rinoa.  
  
"Are we back in the Esthar?" Rinoa asked as Laguna lead her through the corridor. "It looks like the laboratory."  
  
"That's right. After what happen at the wedding, the doc thought it would be best that we brought Squall here." Laguna answered.  
  
"Why? Is there something wrong with Squall?" Rinoa asked again.  
  
"I... Ah... that might be better explained by Odine." Laguna replied unsure about himself as they approached a set of double steel doors. Laguna pulled an access card out and swiped it into the key slot on the side. The security system beeped and the doors slid open. Cid and Edea discussing something in private on one side of the room. The rest of the gang appeared to be arguing with Ward and Kiros. They also seem to be protecting Peit. Peit was at a console typing in some commands trying to ignore the comotion behind him.  
  
"What's going on? Where's Squall?" Rinoa asked to one in particular, getting everybody's attention.  
  
"Rin! Hyne, you're awake." Selphie exclaimed as she rushed towards the young sorceress "The doctor says we can't see Squall."  
  
"WHAT! Why not, let me see him!" Rinoa demanded.  
  
"I know you all are worried about Squall but the doctor gave specific instructions that no one is to see him for now." Kiros explained to the group and Ellone.  
  
"Where is the doctor right now?" Quistis asked, getting annoyed by the answers that they were getting from the Kiros.  
  
"Dr. Odine is currently in his office and asked that no one disturb Squall or himself." Piet replied not looking away from his console.  
  
"SQUALL COULD BE SICK OR DYING AND HE'S TAKING A BREAK IN HIS OFFICE!" Rinoa yelled at the top of voice. "I WANT TO SEE SQUALL NOW!" everyone was taken back by the outburst.  
  
"I think everyone should take a deep breath and calm down for a moment." Edea spoke to the group.  
  
"But Marton, that's Squall in there. He's one of us." Zell replied to the older women.  
  
"Uncle! Can't you do something!" Ellone demanded the Esthar President  
  
"I'm sorry... I have agreed with Odine on this. It would be best that we wait." Laguna answered not looking Ellone in the eye [I'm sorry Ellone... I know it hurts but just please be patience]  
  
"WAIT FOR WHAT? I've waited for almost five years! I... I..." Rinoa broke down before she could finish her emotional outburst.  
  
"Rinoa!" everyone rushed to her side as she fell to her knees.  
  
"Please... I... I... Just... Want to see him. I want... to see... Squall." she whispered with tears running down her checks. "You don't know what it's like. Everyone here has lost someone close to him or her but when I lost Squall it was more than that... I was more than loosing family or friends. Squall was everything... He was only thing I knew in my life..."  
  
"He's still unconscious. I'll open the shutters so you can see him but I'm afraid that I still can not allow you to see him." Piet answered Rinoa's plea and entered the commands to open the safety shutters. The sounds of the shutter motor made everyone notice a large viewing window slowly appear behind them. Irvine and Zell helped Rinoa to her feet and made they way to the viewing window. Everyone soon followed.  
  
"It's the same holding cell that Ellone was in." Irvine mention aloud.  
  
"Hyne! What is Odine thinking?" Ellone replied. Squall was lying face down on the cell floor. He wore elastic safety ties around his hands like a prisoner. Squall's normal clothing had been removed and he was now wearing a patient gown.  
  
"I apologies for my lateness." Odine said as he entered the viewing room. "Piet, do you have the test results?"  
  
"Results Tests? What kind of test are you conducting?" Cid enquired.  
  
"We have to conduct the same safety tests that Seed team had when they returned from time compression." Peit answered the headmaster.  
  
"If that's the case them why are his hands tied and the heavy security?" Quistis asked.  
  
"That's because we have also conducting... ahem... other test..."  
  
"What do you mean by 'other tests ?'" Rinoa asked.  
  
"DNA tests to precise. I have concerns the man that came through the portal may not be Squall Leonhart." Odine's response shocked everyone in the room except for Piet who he asked to conduct the tests.  
  
"What do you mean? I know that's Squall. My Squall! Just let me prove it!" Rinoa said angry and upset at the doctor's comment. She marched over to the cell door but was headed off by Laguna.  
  
"Rinoa please just wait a moment. There is still a lot that we don't know." Laguna pleaded.  
  
"Get... Out... Of... My... Way..." Rinoa was seething with anger. She had enough of the excuses and delays. All she knew and cared about was Squall who was just meters away on the other side of the cell door.  
  
"He's waking!" Irvine yelled, pointing into the view window. Everyone watched the man slowly gain move and shift uncomfortably.  
  
***Inside the Cell***  
  
[Ah... Where... My head]  
  
The first thing he notice was that he was cold and lying down. He tired to sit up and suddenly felt this muscles sting as he tired to move. This brought him back down and he rolled over onto his back instead. His eyes slowly focused on a high ceiling with a pair of fluoresce tube lights. He brought his hands to his eyes and notice that they were tied together [What the? Where am I? Why are my hands tied? What's that mirror doing there?] Squall had turned his head to the side to see a large mirror nearing covering the entire size of the wall. A steel door without any handles was just the left of it [That mirror... am I in the Esthar laboratory? The last thing I remember was...]  
  
***Viewing and Control Room***  
  
"SQUALL! SQUALL!" Rinoa had not stopped yelling his name and banging on the window since Irvine alerted everyone that he was waking. "Why can't he see me?"  
  
"I'm afraid it's a one way mirror sound proof mirror." Odine said to a frantic Rinoa.  
  
"That's it! Open the door!" Rinoa spat. "Get out of my way!"  
  
"Rinoa wait" Rinoa turned around to see that it was Quistis.  
  
"Quistis, don't you love Squall? Don't you miss him?" Quistis looked away from her pleading friend "Please help me... I have to..."  
  
"It's killing me as well, Rin. But I... I... can see where Laguna and Dr. Odine are coming from..."  
  
"Rinoa... I think they are right. How would you feel if that wasn't Squall." Alex asked from the doorway. "I know that if that man wasn't Squall it would kill you."  
  
"Alex, I... I'm..." [Hyne! How long has Alex been there? Did he hear everything I said? Hyne, I have forgotten about Alex.]  
  
-Where am I? What's going on?- Odine had asked Piet to activate the speakerphone in the holding cell.  
  
"Squall!" Everyone exclaimed after hearing his voice over through the console speaker.  
  
"You're in a special facility in Esthar. Do you remember anything about what happen?" Odine spoke into the microphone that extended from the console.  
  
-Do I remember... I remember everything. Where's my clothes and equipment?-  
  
"...Interesting..." Odine then click the microphone "Do you know your name?"  
  
-My name? ...Is this a military interrogation?-  
  
"Just answer the question please-  
  
-Whatever... just tell me where I am?-  
  
"SQUALL! That's Squall! Are you happy now? Open the door!" Rinoa yelled at the Odine and his assistant after hearing his patent quote.  
  
"Yeah, open the door or we are going to bust it down! We're elite Seeds you know!" Selphie added. They were backed up with Quistis, Zell and Irvine coming behind them.  
  
"Headmaster Cid, are you going to condone this behavior from your Seeds?" Odine asked the elder man.  
  
"I'm not going to argue with these Seeds. If you want to stand between the world's most elite Seed team of their 'objective' then go ahead but I better warn you that this team has not failed a mission or missed a target to date." Cid replied giving a descret wink to the group.  
  
"Laguna, are you going to do anything? You're the President of Esthar!" Odine said to the clumsy man.  
  
"You're right, Odine." Laguna's response brought a sigh of relief from Odine. "Piet release the lock on the cell door."  
  
"WHAT! Have you lost your mind?" Odine demanded Laguna.  
  
"No I haven't and as you said I am the President."  
  
-Hello? Is anyone there?- Squall voice echoed through the speaker. –I'm not sure what you want but can you at least turn up the heat.-  
  
"Piet don't open that door! We still don't know how he managed to get through the portal or why he is even here. For all we know, that person could be under the control of a sorceress." Odine attempted reason.  
  
"We'll deal with that scenario if it arises. In the meantime open the door." Laguna countered. Piet gave in to the pressure from Laguna and released the cell door. Everyone except from Odine, Piet and Alex rushed into the room and mobbed Squall in a group hug. They could hear the sound of laughter and cries as a family was reunited after almost fives years apart.  
  
"Piet continue with the test." Odine requested as he watched everyone in Squall's cell. 


	3. 03

MISSING AND MOVING ON  
  
By Wonga316  
  
COPYRIGHT   
Final Fantasy and its characters are property of Squaresoft etc, etc...  
  
INTRODUCTION   
This my first attempt at FF8 fan fic. It takes places directly after time compression with a twist that will rock the crew of FF8 to the core (especially Rinoa).  
  
Excuse any spelling or grammar mistakes. I try my best to catch them all but occasional one does slip through. I'll also try to keep everyone IC and minimize OC.  
  
"..." Indicates normal speech [...] Indicates speakers thoughts -...- Indicates any other communications e.g. – radio, television, telephone, speaker  
  
CHAPTER 03  
  
Squall looked up at the door as he heard the hissing of compression lock release and was greeted by Selphie and Quistis rushing towards him. The two women grabbed Squall in a huge bear hug. There momentum together forced him backwards back onto the floor.  
  
"SQUALL! / SQUALLY!" They exclaimed with tears running down their face.  
  
"Alright... Alright... I can't breath." Squall replied.  
  
"Squall! It is you!" Selphie said looking up at his tired face.  
  
"Yes I know." he answered Selphie. "Can you let go? I can't breath."  
  
"That's our Squall. Same personality." Quistis said as she released Squall and helped him to his feet.  
  
"You guys look well. Where's...Whoa!" Squall was interrupted by a flash of blond hair and another huge hug. He looked down and found that it was Zell squeezing the life out of him.  
  
"Zell! Let go!"  
  
"Squall! It's good to see you bro!" Squall looked at Selphie and Quistis for assistance but only received laughs from the women.  
  
"Come on, Zell." Irvine said placing his hand on the blonde's shoulder.  
  
"Oh shit, sorry man!" Zell replied as he let go. Irvine produced a key for the locks that held Squall's hand and began to release him.  
  
"I'm not going to hug you but that doesn't mean that I missed you" Irvine said offering his hand to Squall.  
  
"Thanks Irvine." Squall said taking his hand. "I missed you as well. All you guys." Squall looked at Quistis, Selphie and Zell. Cid and Edea followed Irvine and hugged Squall like he was their own son.  
  
"It's good to have you back my child." Edea said wiping the tears from her eyes.  
  
"Thanks matron." They started discussing among themselves and failed to notice Laguna and Rinoa standing in the doorway.  
  
"Well... What are you waiting for?" Laguna asked the young sorceress.  
  
"I'm... I'm... sc... s... scared..." Rinoa shivered looking at everyone around Squall. She couldn't see his face clearly but deep within her heart she knew it was him. His hair had grown and it hung just above his shoulders with his fringe covering most of his face. She noticed that he needed a shave when Selphie started rubbing and making fun of his short beard.  
  
"Scared of what? He's Squall... Your Squall." Laguna replied encouraging the young woman.  
  
[Why am I scared? Should I be scared? What if he does want me any more? What if he's forgotten about me? What if the doctor is right and that he's not my Squall...]  
  
"Rinoa?" Rinoa was so deep in thought that she failed see that Squall was looking at her and Laguna.  
  
[What if he blames me for what happen? It's my fault that we had to fight Ultimerica and go through time compression...]  
  
"Rinoa, are you ok?" Squall asked again this time get her attention. When she looked up she stared into the stormy blue eyes that she fell in love with the first time she danced with him at the Seed graduation. His eyes told her more than any words could and they told her that everything was ok.  
  
"SQUALL!" Rinoa cried and bolted across the room. She ran straight to him and buried her face in his chest, crying and saying his name over and over again. Everyone watched on with a feeling of completeness and joy.  
  
"How come you never greet me like that?" Irvine asked Selphie in an attempt to lighten the mood.  
  
"Ha! You wish buddy!" Selphie replied elbowing the cowboy in the mid section.  
  
"Rinoa I think we better let Squall get some rest and I'm sure that the doctor would still want to do a checkup." Cid said.  
  
"No..." Rinoa replied still crying and holding onto Squall. "I don't want to loose him again."  
  
"It's alright Rinoa." Squall said calmly. "I'll explain everything later... You better talk to Alex..." Squall said a little disappointed.  
  
"What? Alex? How do you know about Alex?" Rinoa panic looking up from Squall's chest.  
  
"I'll explain later... Alex is waiting for you outside."  
  
Next Morning – Presidential Dinning Room  
  
Servants and chiefs were busy setting up the buffet breakfast in the dinning room. The sun had not risen yet. They knew many of the presidential staff would wake early due to their work commitments. Laguna was usually the first to enter followed by Kiros and Ward.  
  
The grand double doors open and revealed President Loire wearing business suit and looking hungry. He greeted the staff and proceeded to the coffee machine.  
  
"Ahhh... I needed that." Laguna said after taking a slip. The double doors opened again and Laguna assumed it was either Kiros or Ward. "Morning Kiro, morning Ward" he said without looking up.  
  
"Wrong person."  
  
"Squall?"  
  
"Hey... Can I get something to eat?" Squall asked.  
  
"What... YES of course. Help yourself." Laguna replied nervously. He watched Squall pour himself a cup of coffee and walk over to the balcony door, which looked over the Esthar.  
  
"You sleep well?" Laguna asked walking next to him.  
  
"Not really... I guess you've heard the doctor's report." Squall asked.  
  
"Yeah... but that doesn't change anything Squall. These are still the same people that you grew up with and love you. Nothing will change that." Laguna replied. "I still haven't heard your side of events. I'm sure that you left some details out with Dr. Odine."  
  
"Yeah... I know they are still the same people... It's just that I haven't change with them." Squall said. "As for my side of the story. It's all in the doctor's report."  
  
"You're a hopeless liar you know that."  
  
"Whatever..." Laguna left Squall to watch the city in peace and returned to the table to open the morning newspaper. Laguna was so wrapped in the paper that he failed to see Squall had opened the balcony door and walk out onto the balcony.  
  
"Good morning Laguna." Kiros said as he entered the dinning room. "Why is the balcony door open?"  
  
"Oh... I guess Squall went outside."  
  
"Squall? He's up already. He should really be resting." Kiros replied. "I guess he's a like sleeper like his father."  
  
"That's enough!"  
  
"You still haven't told him yet, have you?" Kiros asked.  
  
"That's none of your business." Laguna spat. "Oh hey, Ward." Laguna acknowledge Ward's entrance into the room.  
  
Guest Suites  
  
The knocking of the front door slowly woke Rinoa from her slumber. She attempted to ignore the person by rolling over and hiding in Alex's arms. The knocking became louder and she felt Alex leave her side. It was only then that she realized what she was doing.  
  
[My god... what am I doing... Alex and Squall... I'm sorry...]  
  
"Hyne Zell. It's too early! What do you want?" Alex complained as he opened the door to reveal the blonde Seed.  
  
"Sorry guys but look, I got up early to see Squall but he was missing..." Zell explained.  
  
"WHAT? SQUALL'S MISSING? WHAT HAPPEN? TELL ME?" Rinoa had over heard Squall's name and bolted to the front door.  
  
"Whoa... Hey Rinoa can you stop that?" Rinoa had grabbed Zell by his shirt and proceed to shake the answers from him. "The intern told me that the doc completed the tests and was free to go."  
  
"WHAT? Why didn't anyone tell me!"? Rinoa demanded.  
  
"What the hell is going on out there!" Irvine stuck his head out of his room to see what all the commotion was about. Everyone turned to him. Zell started to explain when...  
  
"BOOYAH!" Selphie launched herself onto Irvine's back, which caused him to tumble out of his room and land face first in the floor. "Ride 'em cowboy!"  
  
"Selphie! Get off me!" Irvine shouted from the ground. "It's too early for piggy back rides"  
  
"Fine! I know you don't love me anymore." She pouted. "I bet Zell will get me a piggyback ride" in one swift moment Selphie jumped off the Irvine's fallen body and latched onto Zell's back.  
  
"Wait a minute... Sel... I still love you." Irvine pleaded [Damn it... This girl is going to kill me]  
  
"Ha! You had your chance Mr. Kinneas!" She finished by sticking her tongue out at the sharpshooter.  
  
"I'm glad to see that all of you are awake." Quistis said from down the hallway. She was already dressed and ready for the day.  
  
"Quistis! Zell says Squall has run away. We have to find him!" Rinoa rushed to the mature member of the group and pleaded her case.  
  
"Rin, calm down. We'll find him. Chances are he's still in the palace." Quistis reasoned.  
  
"As I was saying I reckon Squall's gone to get something to eat." Zell interrupted as he tried to get Selphie off his back. "I was wondering if you guys would to come down to breakfast."  
  
"Of course! He's having breakfast! I'll be ready in a minute." Rinoa said rushing back into her room to shower and change.  
  
"Rinoa wait a minute..." Quistis said but the young sorceress was already in her room.  
  
"You guys go down to breakfast. We'll meet up there when we're done." Alex told the remainder of the group.  
  
Zell nodded and left with Selphie still attached to his back. Irvine returned to his room to change. Quistis started to follow Zell and Selphie but stopped mid way  
  
"This must be difficult for you, Alex...but remember that Rinoa still loves you even if she still has feelings for Squall." Quistis said then continuing her way to the dinning room.  
  
"Yeah... I know..." Alex said to himself.  
  
Dinning Room Balcony  
  
[I wonder how the others will take the news... I wonder how Rinoa will take the news... I guess there's only one thing that I can do.]  
  
"You look good in that uniform then again I always knew my little brother would be a heart breaker." Ellone said from behind him.  
  
"Hey, Sis." Squall had been given a spare Esthar army uniform to wear since the only clothes he had were the ones on his back when compression portal spat him out.  
  
"You should be resting. I don't want you to push yourself." Ellone said waking up and resting her head on Squall's shoulder.  
  
"Whatever." Squall replied. "Besides, who else would be around to hold you up when you fall asleep on your feet." Feeling Ellone head resting on his shoulder.  
  
"Are you making fun of me, Squall?" Squall replied by taking another slip of his coffee. "You've changed, my little brother..."  
  
"Not as much as everyone thinks..."  
  
"Come inside, everyone should be up soon." Ellone lead Squall back into the dinning room.  
  
"Laguna, the reporters and newspapers are still bombarding the office about Squall's reappearance. What should I do?" Kiros asked.  
  
"Man... I don't even know how the news got out about Squall." Laguna replied.  
  
"My guess would be the media attending the Kinneas Wedding." Kiros replied with Ward nodding.  
  
"What's the media talking about me?" Squall asked interrupting Kiros and Laguna.  
  
"Oh, hey Squall... It's nothing to worry about." Laguna replied quickly and nervously.  
  
"It didn't sound like nothing. Is Squall in any danger or trouble?" Ellone asked concerned about her brother's welfare.  
  
"Nah... It's nothing. You know how the media is about things. Squall isn't exactly no one. He's the hero who defeated Ultimercia. The media naturally going set its claws onto any news about him." Laguna answered.  
  
"It's alright Ellone... Breakfast remember." Squall said pointing to a bowl of cereal he was holding. Ellone complied and followed Squall to the table with some toast. An extended silence began as everyone continue breakfast until Zell entered the room with Selphie still attached to his back.  
  
"Hyne, Selphie did you put on weight?" Zell complained.  
  
"Ohhh... Come on Zelly. Hurry up we have to find Squall." Selphie encouraged the blonde street fighter. "Booyah! I found him!" Selphie yelled as she leapt off Zell's back.  
  
"Where did you go Squall? Zell said you ran away." Selphie asked rushing up to him.  
  
"What? I didn't run away." Squall replied. "Zell, what are you spreading?" Squall asked looking at Zell who was rubbing his back from carrying Selphie.  
  
"I didn't say you ran away. I went down to lab to see if you were awake and you weren't there."  
  
"That's not true, Squall. He got Rinoa all upset when he told everyone that you were missing."  
  
"What did I just say Selphie?"  
  
"Are saying that there's something wrong with my hearing?"  
  
"I'm beginning to think that there is something wrong with your head!"  
  
"And what's this about me putting on weight?!"  
  
"ALRIGHT! ENOUGH!" Squall yelled over the top of the feuding Selphie and Zell. "Just sit and eat." Zell and Selphie complied like children being disciplined by their parents. Laguna and the others snickered at the scene. The snickering gradually grew to laughter and soon everyone in the room was enjoying a good laugh. Squall even allowed himself a small chuckle.  
  
"My... My... I guess my children are still children after all." Edea with a smile as she poured herself a cup of coffee. Cid and Edea had managed to enter the room during the argument and laughter unnoticed.  
  
"But Matron... Zell started it... It's his fault..." Selphie whined as she pretended to cry.  
  
"This is unbelievable! I..." Zell replied standing up from his chair but before he could finish Squall dragged him back down.  
  
"Don't Zell... It's not worth it..." He whispered to his friend.  
  
"Come on Squall. Us guys have to stick together. We can't let these women push us around!" Zell replied.  
  
"Loosing battles aren't my style. It's better to retreat."  
  
"Hell no. I'm right! Men are always right!"  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT!" Selphie, Ellone and Edea yelled. Selphie stood up from her chair and rounded the table to where Zell was sitting. Realizing that he had said something that he shouldn't have to turned back to Squall for support.  
  
"Squall! Help man!" Squall replied by picking up the newspaper that Laguna had finish and began reading it himself.  
  
"Come on bro... Help!" Zell pleaded but Squall just continued reading and turning the pages.  
  
"That's it blonde boy! You're going down!" said as she pretended to crack her knuckles. She was just about to pounce on Zell when the double doors swung open with great force and a whirl of sky blue and black hair came rushing in.  
  
"SQUALL! SQUALL!" Rinoa yelled frantically. She grabbed the nearest person who happened to be Selphie and began to shake the answers from her.  
  
"Sel! Where is he? Zell's right, he's not with the doctor or in the lab! Where is he!"  
  
"AHHHHHHHH... Riiin stttooop... shhhaaakkking meee..."  
  
"Rinoa. I'm right here." Squall calm voice stopped Rinoa from shaking Selphie for answers. Rinoa's brain slowly processed the owner of the voice as she calmed herself.  
  
"Rinoa? Are you ok?" Squall asked again. He notice that her body was starting to tense and shake.  
  
Selphie slowly gained focus and saw that Rinoa had tears running her checks. "SQUALL!" In one swift motion Rinoa released Selphie and hurl herself at Squall. Everyone watched as Rinoa latched onto Squall and cried into his chest. "Don't scare me that! What were you think?" She demanded angrily.  
  
"What did I do wrong?" Squall asked simply pulling Rinoa back by her shoulders to look her in the eye.  
  
"Zell said that you ran away." She sniffed and half cried.  
  
"I said Squall was missing! Why doesn't anyone listen to what I say?" Zell replied. This prompted Rinoa to stomp over Zell. "That's the same thing mister! Do you know that I nearly had a heart attack!" Riona attacked Zell.  
  
"Come on, Rin. Take it easy." Zell said holding his hand up in front of him.  
  
"Take it easy! I'll show you easy!"  
  
"Let it go, Rinoa. It was just a misunderstanding. No got hurt, right?" Squall reasoned. "I'm still here." Squall placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, which calm her down immediately.  
  
"You're lucky Squall is here." Rinoa spat as she took Zell's seat, which was next to Squall's.  
  
"Rin, that's my seat." Zell mention but stopped short as Rinoa shot a dark glance at him. "Ahhh... it's alright. I think there is a free seat over here." Zell said pointing to the other side of the table.  
  
"Come on, Squall. Don't you want to have breakfast with me?" Rinoa said sweetly as she patted the top of the seat next to her [Damn... Why is she making it so hard...] Squall then spotted Irvine, Quistis and Alex entering the room. "Actually, I think Alex should sit here. I'm going to keep Zell company."  
  
Squall picked up his cereal and newspaper and walked over to Zell who was still sulking over his defeat. Rinoa look on with amazement and disappointment as Squall left her without looking back. Everyone was surprised by Squall's actions, even Alex [That's strange... I was even preparing myself for the worst and then he leaves her] Shaking the thought from his head Alex took the seat next to Rinoa.  
  
"What do you feel like?" Alex asked Rinoa. "Hello? Rinoa?" The young sorceress was still dumbstruck by her knight's actions.  
  
"Hey Rin... What do you feel like for breakfast?" Quistis asked her friend.  
  
[He hates me! He blames me for what happen!] "I... I... I'm not hungry..." she cried and then ran from the room.  
  
"Rin wait!" Quistis pleaded as she watched her flee. Selphie chased after her as everyone watched her leave.  
  
"What's your problem!" Alex demanded Squall, slamming his fist onto the table. Getting everyone's attention except for Squall's.  
  
Palace Garden  
  
[Hyne! He hates me!] Rinoa kept thinking as she ran through the palace. When she stopped running she felt the warmth of the morning sunshine on her wet checks and the pleasant scent of flowers filled the air. She had ended up in one of the many Gardens that surrounded the Palace. She looked at her beautiful surroundings but it just made her fell worst.  
  
[Where did she go?] Selphie tried frantically to keep up with Rinoa but lost her in vast halls of the Esthar Palace [She couldn't gotten very far...] She then felt the morning breeze coming from an open door. Having nothing to loose from investigating she decided to have a look.  
  
"Leave me alone." Rinoa cried. She was on her knees on the middle of the garden, face in her hands.  
  
[How did she know I was here?]  
  
"I'm a sorceress remember, Selphie."  
  
"Yeah, I kinda forget about that from time to time." She replied walking up to her friend and taking a seat next to her on the grass. "Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
"What's there to talk about?" Rinoa yelled. "He hates! He hates everything about me!"  
  
"Rin, I'm sure that he doesn't hate you. I think he's still getting adjusted." Selphie replied calmly. "What he went through wasn't exactly normal."  
  
"Then why didn't he want to be near me at breakfast?"  
  
"To be honest with you... I think it might have something to do with Alex." Rinoa looked up from her hands.  
  
"What... what do you mean?" Rinoa asked, knowing full well what Selphie was trying to say but she wanted someone to say it to confirm her thoughts.  
  
"Come on, Rin... It's pretty oblivious isn't? You've been with Alex for almost two years and then Squall comes back. Makes for a pretty soap opera if you ask me."  
  
"I guess you're right but I haven't mention anything about Alex to him. He told me that Alex was waiting for me when he was in the lab."  
  
"Hmmm.... May be one of the other guys told him or overheard them talking." Selphie reasoned [That's strange, she didn't say anything yesterday.]  
  
"No, I'm sure that no one said anything. I could sense that everyone was nervous about Squall reacting to Alex."  
  
"Hmmm... You do have a point. So you think that Squall is angry with you about Alex?" Rinoa could only nod sadly. "Rin, you just have to talk to him about it. I'm sure that he'll listen."  
  
"But what should I say?"  
  
"Anything. Anything is better than crying in the middle of a garden. In fact, I bet you, he's probably wondering what he did wrong."  
  
"I can't Sel. I have to choose between Squall and Alex. I can't do..." [Wait! what's that feeling? Squall!"] Rinoa bolted up and sprinted back towards to the dinning room sensing something was wrong.  
  
"Rin! Hey wait, where are you going?"  
  
Presidential Dinning Room  
  
"I'm talking to you, Leonhart!" Alex spat again. Squall tried to continue with his breakfast and the morning paper [Damn it, I didn't want this to happen]  
  
"Alex, man... May be you should calm down a bit." Irvine reasoned.  
  
"Calm down! I'll calm down when this arsehole explains himself!" Alex yelled at Irvine. "So how about Squall?"  
  
"I think you should take Irvine's advice." Squall replied coldly. His comment prompted Alex to circle the table to where Squall was sitting.  
  
"Don't tell me what to do! Tell me why are you ignoring Rin!" Alex demanded as he picked Squall up by the front of his shirt. Irvine, Quistis and Ellone quickly followed the table around to try and defuse the situation but were stopped by Laguna.  
  
"It's alright, Zell." Squall said as Zell left his seat to assist. "I got this."  
  
"Got this? You haven't got anything!" Alex spat. "Do you know what Rinoa has gone through because of you? Do you have any idea how happy she was when you returned and then to have you ignore her? I stayed up all night consoling her after what you did to her yesterday!"  
  
The next thing Alex realized was a sharp impact to the middle of his nose. He released Squall and stumbled backwards. "Argh! My nose!" A strong arm then wrapped the front of his torso and flung him onto the table back first. He recognized the sound of dishes and glass breaking as his body impacted with the table.  
  
"FUCK YOU! YOU DO YOU KNOW ABOUT WHAT HAPPEN TO ME!" Squall yelled planted his left forehand onto Alex's throat. Alex struggled for air and Squall applied more pressure.  
  
"Squall wait!" Quistis and Ellone pleaded.  
  
"Back... off..." Squall growled. Alex could see a blood spatter concentrating around Squall's forehead [Fuck, head butt! I probably broken my nose]  
  
"Tell me! What the fuck do you know about what happen to me? Have you ever gone through a time compression gate to battle some fucked up bitch from the future only to get trapped in a place where time and space doesn't exist? To watch your life waste away and be unable do nothing about it. To watch you're friends and love ones suffer and not do anything about it." Squall picked up Alex's head and slammed it back onto the table. "Answer me! I lost everything so you and everyone in this room could have life. Then I come back to have my actions questions. FUCK YOU!"  
  
"SQUALL NO!" Rinoa pleaded from the doorway. He saw the tear stained checks of the young women and slowly eased off Alex's throat. Alex rolled off the table, grasping for air and spitting blood.  
  
"DAMN IT! I did want it to happen this way!" Squall said, wiping the blood from his face.  
  
"Alex are you alright?" Rinoa said with concern as she rushed to his side. Moments later Selphie entered the room. "What's going on what happen?"  
  
"...Sigh... Well since everyone is here, I guess now is a good of a time to tell you all..." Squall said looking out the balcony window. "I'm leaving."  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES   
Big thanks for positive reviews and sorry for the delay in update. I've got 3 fics including this one going at the moment.


	4. 04

MISSING AND MOVING ON

By Wonga316

COPYRIGHT

Final Fantasy and its characters are property of Squaresoft etc, etc…

INTRODUCTION

This my first attempt at FF8 fan fic. It takes places directly after time compression with a twist that will rock the crew of FF8 to the core 'especially Rinoa'.

Excuse any spelling or grammar mistakes. I try my best to catch them all but occasional one does slip through. I'll also try to keep everyone IC and minimize OC.

"…" Indicates normal speech

'…' Indicates speakers thoughts

(…) Indicates any other communications e.g. – radio, television, telephone, speaker

CHAPTER 04

"…I'm leaving…" everyone was stunned by Squall's admission. Quistis was the first to speak up but only barely.

"…Wh… Why…"

"Would you believe me if I told you it was a long story?"

"Come on, Squall. Stop scaring everyone and tell them that you're joking." Laguna replied and half laughing. Squall gave the President a dark glance.

"I don't joke about these things." Squall said looking back out the window.

"Look Squall, I know all this attention must be a shock to the system but give it some time. Things will get back to normal." Laguna answered walking towards the young man.

"Normal? Can you tell me the last time my life was normal?"

"Laguna is right, man. Chill back for a bit. Things will return. Just the good old days" Zell supported Laguna.

"It's not that simple."

'Damn he can be stubborn… I might regret this but…' "So are you going to run away? Try and hide from all this." Laguna asked Squall.

That was the last straw that broke Squall. "Just like you ran away from Raine." Squall turned around and faced Laguna. "You have some gall to tell what to do after what you did to my mother!"

'HOW! HOW DID HE KNOW!' "Wh… What… How…"

Squall grabbed Laguna by his suit jacket and picked him up. "You abandoned us! Threw us away like we were the trash. Tell me why?"

"Squall… How… It's not…"

"Answer my fucking question!"

"Squall… Please calm down." Ellone pleaded. It seemed to work as Squall threw Laguna back onto his feet.

"Don't tell me to clam down." Squall seethed. "Why didn't tell me that Raine was my mother and this lying bastard is my father?"

Ellone couldn't say anything and instead looked away from Squall. "You're just as much responsible as he is. Damn it Ellone! We're family…" he released his hold and threw his father to the ground. "At least I thought we were…"

"Squall… I'm sure that Langua had his reasons for not telling you. If staying at the Palace is a problem you can come back to the Garden." Cid offered.

"I'm not coming back to the Garden."

"WHAT!" Everyone demanded. Rinoa who had been knelling next to Alex had walked up and grabbed Squall's hand

"…"

"I don't why Laguna did what he did or why Ellone didn't tell you but I'm sure that they had good reasons. You won't solve anything by leaving again. Stay and I'll help you figure out everything. I'll be with you Squall. Let me help you." Rinoa said refusing to let go of his hand.

"You can't help me with this. None of you can." Said Squall ripping his hand from Rinoa's grasp.

"NO!" Rinoa protested and went around to face him. "Do you know how hard it was to let you go once before? I'm never going to do that again."

"…"

"Say something!"

"…"

"I love you Squall… Please tell me…" Rinoa's admission forced Alex to look up from between his knees where he was nursing his bloody nose.

"… I don't love you…" Squall's reply shocked Rinoa to the core and fell to her knees.

"That's it!" Irvine yelled as he ran and grabbed Squall by that shoulders. "This has gone too far! Enough's enough!"

"Why are all of you so interested in my life. Aren't your lives enough? I just want to be alone." Squall said brushing aside Irvine as he made his way out of the dinning room. Rinoa could only watch helplessly as her knight walked out of her life for the second time. She couldn't move, she couldn't breathe. Cid and Edea told Quistis and Selphie to stay with Rinoa while they followed Squall out of the room. Selphie and Quistis were trying to shake a response from the young women but it was to no avail.

"Does anyone know what the report says?" Zell asked aloud.

"I think I understand now…" Laguna said to himself after recovering from the initial shock of Squall questioning.

"What? What is it uncle?" Ellone asked.

"I have to check something with Odine. Make sure that Rinoa is alright and Squall doesn't do anything rash." Laguna said running out of the room.

PALACE HALLWAYS

"I can see that you are serious about leaving." Cid asked trying to catch up. Squall ignored the elder man and continued walking away. "Squall we didn't come here to try and stop you."

"Then why are you here?" Squall asked stopping in the middle of the hallway.

"We're worried about you. Just tell us and what wrong and we'll try to help." Edea said walking up to Squall.

"It's not your problem… I'm not a child anymore."

"Squall… You don't have to do this all on your own. There's no shame in asking for help."

"…"

"Please Squall… talk to us…"

"… I'm sorry… I can't… and can you tell the others that I'm sorry as well."

ODINE'S OFFICE

"Doc Are you in here?" Laguna asked bursting into the office.

"Have you ever heard of knocking, Mr President?" Odine asked annoyed at the man's rude behaviour.

"Oh… Sorry. Listen, I have a question about the report on Squall."

"I'm quite busy at the moment. Can it wait?"

"Damn it! I'm the President! I'm the man that give you the funding to run this joint." Laguna said thumping Odine's desk.

"Very well… What do you want to know?"

Langua took one of the visitor chairs before proceeding. "Tell what exactly happens during the time compression leap?"

"Basically, a time compression gate allows an individual to travel…" Odine said organising his desk items after Laguna's palm impacted.

"I know that… I want to know what actually happens when they are in the gate."

"I can't exactly say with certainly but from the other individuals in the Seed team that travel to defeat Utlimerica. Time, space and reality are all disrupted."

"What do you mean by disrupted?"

"How can I explain this… Ok… Imagine time compression is a movie. You have a beginning, opening credits, the story, ending and closing credits."

"Yeah but how goes a movie relate to a compression gate."

"Imagine watching the movie with all the segments mixed around. Some are played backwards, some in fast-forward. Upside down and back to front."

"The movie wouldn't make sense."

"Correct. This is only a theory but when Squall was trapped he witness everyone and everything from life to death, birth to rebirth and everything in between."

"Hyne, Is that dangerous? Should he be seeing someone about what happen."

"It's only a theory, plus I can't force a him to do anything he doesn't want."

"I see… Hey doc, do you think that it's possible…"

"Ahem… Excuse sir. I have carbon dating results as you requested." Piet announced as he entered the doctor's office and handled him a manila folder. Odine open the folder and proceeded to read the findings.

"Hmmm… Interesting just as I thought…"

"What? What does it say?" Laguna questioned.

"I had a theory regarding time compression and effects it had on the human body. Especially aging." Odine closed the folder and placed it on his desk. "It appears that Squall has aged differently as a result from the time compression.

PRESIDENTIAL PALACE – OUTSIDE SQUALL'S GUEST ROOM

"Squall… Open the door. We can talk about this." Edea said from the outside of his door 'He's acting like a five year old…'

"Let him be love…" Cid said placing a reassuring hand on his wife's shoulder. "You know how Squall is. He'll come to us when he's ready."

"How can you be so calm about this? Squall would rather battle a T Rexsaur then have a conversation with any of us." She replied rather angrily. "I'm sorry… I'm just worry about my Squall…"

"It's alright. Edea, you have to remember Squall not ours any more. He's his own person now. We have to respect want he wants, even if it's not what we want."

Edea sighed deeply, for she knew Cid was correct in what he was saying. "Squall… I just want to say that we're here if you ever want to talk… Please don't forget us." Edea shouted through the door one last time before leaving the hallway and returning to the conference room with Cid.

PRESIDENTIAL PALACE - SQUALL'S GUEST ROOM

"…Forget… Don't forget… I wish I could… Forget…" Squall whispered to himself as he sat on the edge of his bed with his elbows on his knees

'Why did I even come back to my room? It's not as if I have anything…' Squall flopped back onto the bed. He stared up at the ceiling and thought some more 'The only I have left thing I have left is my gun blade…' Squall looked over to his right to see his gun blade sitting in a replacement hard case. I was placed on the dresser with the case open. He got up off the bed and walked towards it. As he picked it up, the light that filtered through the curtains caught it's gleam and Squall looked at the hazy reflection of his eyes.

'Why does this stuff always happen to me? I never asked for any of it…'

PRESIDENTIAL PALACE – CONFERENCE ROOM

Rinoa hadn't stopped crying since Squall left the conference room. She sat at conference table and buried her head in her arms. Alex and Selphie sat by her side. Selphie had one arm around her and was trying her best to help her friend.

"Shhh… Come on, Rin… Squall doesn't mean it. He's just confused." Rinoa only sobbed more.

"Selphie is right… He's been through a lot…" Alex added 'What am I doing? Do I want the bastard to take Rinoa away? I should be happy that he's leaving'

The other members of the orphanage and Ellone were gathered in the corner, discussing what to do about the situation.

"This just so typical Squall…" Zell complained as he scratched his head

"I'm not so much worried about Squall than Rinoa." Quistis added. Her comment earn some 'please explain' looks for the others. "Squall is more than capable to look after himself. He's a survivor. Rinoa, on the other hand… You all remember the first six months after Ultimerica."

Everyone nodded, knowing what Quistis was talking about.

"How do you think Cid and Marton are doing?" Ellone asked.

"Let just hope they can get through to him." Irvine replied.

PRESIDENTIAL PALACE – SQUALL'S GUEST ROOM

'The longer that I'm around the harder it's going to get and the more danger everyone will be in' Squall picked the phone and hit the reception key.

(Reception) A young female voice answered.

"It's Squall Leonhart from room…"

(Ah… Mr Leonhart, what can I do for you?) The girl interrupted.

"I'll like to arrange a car to meet me around the side entrance in ten minutes."

(Of course. Will you be taking anyone with you?)

"… No …"

(And can I have your destination?)

"Esther train station."

(We have the Presidential train carriage available. Would you like me to arrange…)

"No. I'll travel normally like a civilian. Can you get me a one way ticket to Timber?" Squall interrupted.

(Very well. The limousine…)

"Can I have a standard car instead?"

(Hmmm. That shouldn't be a problem but it's not very clean.)

"That's fine as long as it goes and doesn't draw much attention."

(No problems. The car will be there shortly.) Squall hung up the phone and sighed 'Time to finish what started five years ago'

ODINE'S OFFICE

"What do you mean 'aged' differently?" Laguna enquired quickly as he was starting to get annoyed by the doctor's lack of emotion towards his son.

"When you compare the blood test from Squall's Seed data file and his results taken yesterday. They indicate that he's only aged five months, at the most six." Odine replied.

"That's impossible…" Laguna gasped. "Your equipment must be wrong."

"Piet has double checked the results and run the test twice at my request. There is nothing wrong with my equipment." Odine took offence to Laguna's accusation.

"What… what does that mean…"

"Well, apart from the age factor, Squall is in perfect health. He was a little dehydrated but that's normal. He's free to do what ever he likes. I see no physical ill effects for Squall."

"But what about the trauma from the time compression? Shouldn't he see someone about that, like a shrink or something?"

"I'm only a scientist and therefore can't give a proper analysis to what state of mind Squall is in."

"Fine…" Laguna stood up and yanked the doctor from his chair. "You're coming with me to see Squall."

PRESIDENTIAL PALACE - SIDE ENTRACE

Squall handed his weapon case to the driver, who promptly stored it in the boot of the car. As per his requests the driver had arrived with a standard car without presidential markings. Squall stepped into the back seat and noticed a white envelope. He opened it to reveal train single tickets to Fisherman's Horizon.

"Is everything as you requested?" The driver asked as he climbed into the driver seat.

"Yes. We can leave now." Squall placed the ticket in his jacket pocket as the driver started the engine. As the car pulled away from the palace Squall refused to look back, knowing it would only make his task harder.

PRESIDENTIAL PALACE – CONFERENCE ROOM

Rinoa was still sobbing uncontrollably as Cid and Matron re entered the room. Quistis quickly approached them.

"How did it go?" Matron's gloomy appearance answered her question. Cid thought he had to say something.

"He locked himself in his room. Some time by himself might do some good. Where is the president?"

"He mention something about seeing the doc and then bolted out of the room." Zell answer. "Do you think leaving him on his own is the right thing to do? May be the time thingy messed up his head or something." His question earned him a gentle elbow to the ribs from Quistis. "What was that for!" he demanded.

"Think about what you say aloud. We don't want to upset Riona any more than she is." She whispered.

"Where is he!" Laguna yelled rushing into the room dragging the doctor along by the sleeve of his coat. "Where's Squall?"

"He went to his room." Answered Cid. "Is there something wrong?" The urgency of Laguna and the presence of Odine made the older man nervous. Then with one hand still firmly attached to Odine, he reach into his pocket with the other and pulled out his cell phone.

"Kiros, I want you to arrange a small security detail to meet me in the hallway where Squall is staying." He spoke into the phone.

(Security detail? What ever for?) the former army buddy asked.

"Just do it and tell them to not make their presence known." Langua went to hang up when he remembered something. "This is Squall we are talking about so you better double the security."

"What is the meaning of this! You have no right to haul me around the Palace like I'm some sort of dog!" The doctor was obliviously upset with the way he was being treated.

"Look here you little freak!" Laguna yelled at the Odine. "If it wasn't for me then your arse would be rotting away in some prison cell. I'm also the one that approvals your budget for quarter. So don't piss me off! I want you drop everything you're working on and get a interview room ready." By this time everyone including Rinoa had focused on the President his actions making him the centre of attention.

ESTHAR TRAIN STATION

The driver had dropped Squall off right in front of the train station. It was mid morning and rush was just about over. Only a few businessmen and school children running late were milling around. With his gun blade concealed in it's case, Squall casually made his way to the depart board. As he walked he couldn't shake the feeling of someone watching him. Years of SEED and mercenary training had taught him to always be on alert. He stopped, looked over his shoulder and his surroundings.

'Nothing unusual… But something doesn't seem right…'

Squall then realised that this was the first time he had been to Esthar station and didn't know where he was going. He rushed over to the nearest ticket booth to ask for directions.

"Excuse me, which platform for the Timber train?" Squall asked the station staff. His hat had slumped over his eyes and Squall thought he was asleep. "Hey are you awake?" He gentle knocked on the glass. The man fell forward so his head hit the glass. His hat dropped off his head to reveal a neat bullet wound to the temple. The next thing Squall saw a fully cloaked individually rise from behind the dead man and point a pistol at him.

BANG.

The shot echoed through the station. A reflex action saw Squall swing his gun blade case up as a shield but luckily for him the glass was bullet proof. The assassin quickly noticed his mistake and fired again at the weaken glass. Squall saw this as an opportunity and run for cover. He bolted through the station when shattering glass from above stopped him. Two more robed assailant roped down with precision and efficiency. Realising his only chance was to stand and fight, Squall kicked open the case and pulled out his gun blade.

'It starts again…'

PRESIDENT PALACE – SQUALL'S GUEST ROOM

"Where the hell is he?" Laguna kicked over the waste bin in the room. "This is just like him!"

"Uncle you should calm down. Destroying the room isn't going to help us find Squall." Ellone tried to reason with him 'He's just like Squall… Quick to react…' Her attempt seemed to cool the man down a bit.

"You're right. Sorry Ellone."

"He couldn't have gotten far. He has no car, no money and it's only been fifteen minutes since we last saw him." Quistis gave her analysis of the situation.

"Quisy is right. I'm going to out to look for him!" Selphie squeaked.

"Alright, I want you and your men to find him. When you find him contact me immediately. Don't approach him. I don't want to scare him off." Laguna ordered the leader of the security detail. He saluted and quickly left the room to complete his order.

"Wait!" Rinoa yelled out before falling onto one knee. Everyone rushed to help her. "I can feel him… He's in danger. We have to help him!" She struggled to say.

"What's wrong with her?" Alex asked full of concern.

"It's her powers. I suspect that Squall return has done this. A bond between a knight and her sorceress is stronger than any human emotion or desire. Her body hasn't experience this since Squall went missing. It must be a shock to her system." Edea explained. "Don't crowd her. Give her some air." Matron brushed the concern people away and went to her side.

"Squall… Help him…" Rinoa continued.

"Take it easy Rin… Just relax…" Edea placed a hand on her forehead. It glowed and Rinoa began to relax.

"He's at the station. We have to hurry." She replied more normally and then tired to move but quickly need Edea's support.

"The others will help him. Your body need to adjust to the change. You haven't experience this in sometime." She motion with her head to the others to go and they did. Only Cid and Alex remain in the room. "Alex help me get her on the bed." He complied and assisted.

"Is they anything that I can do? Should we call Odine" Cid asked feeling useless.

"No. There is nothing physically or mentally wrong. She just need a little time to adjust. But a glass of water would be handy." The older nodded and went to retrieve a glass.

'Damn you Squall! It's your fault that she's like this. She's sick and you don't give a damn about her. You selfish bastard!' Alex's mind continued to ramble on berating Squall.

"Your negative thoughts aren't helping. I know it must be a difficult situation for you when Squall returned but if you really love Rinoa then you will help the others find Squall." Edea said sternly to Selphie cousin. She didn't have to try very hard to read his thoughts.

"Fine but are you sure that Rin will ok?" he asked before leaving. Marton just nodded and Alex left.

"Don't worry child. They bring him back."

"Marton, I have to go."

"You have to rest…" She couldn't finish before Rinoa cut her off.

"A bond between a knight and her sorceress is stronger than any human emotion or desire. And he's my knight. I'm not going to loose my knight again." She repeated Edea's own words. The older woman looked down and saw the determination and pain in her eyes. Then with a simple nod and smile, Edea helped Rinoa up.

END OF CHAPTER

AUTHOR'S NOTES

One massive apologies to the delay in update 'please forgive…' I've been busy working on other fics but I have forgotten about this one. Plus it took me a while to get back into the FF8 swing of things.

Once again please forgive any glaring spelling for grammar mistakes.

Wonga316


	5. 05

MISSING AND MOVING ON

By Wonga316

COPYRIGHT

Final Fantasy and its characters are property of Squaresoft etc, etc…

INTRODUCTION

This is my first attempt at FF8 fan fic. It takes places directly after time compression with a twist. Excuse any spelling or grammar mistakes. I'll try my best to catch them all but occasionally one does slip through. I'll also try to keep everyone IC and minimize OC.

"…" Indicates normal speech

'…' Indicates speakers thoughts

(…) Indicates any other communications e.g. – radio, television, telephone, speaker

CHAPTER 05

ESTHAR TRAIN STATION

The commuters in the station screamed and scattered for cover. Squall quickly launched his gun blade case at the attacker still descending down on his rope. This caused him loose grip and plummet the rest of the way to ground. The opportunity gave him a chance to rush the other.

From underneath his robe, the other attacker brought up his weapon to block Squall's attack. 'He has the same gun blade as I do!' Squall thought as the edge of each weapon grinded against one another. Then he noticed the attacker pull back on the hammer, preparing to fire a shell. Knowing that his gun blade wasn't loaded, Squall quickly pushed forwarded and then planted a stiff kick to his mid section. This caused the attacker to fall backwards and the shot to go up into the air.

Being outnumbered and out gunned, Squall's trained mind told him to retreat. He was also considering the safety of the innocent bystanders. 'I have to find an area where it can advantage me.' He quickly scanned the station and found the entrance to the luggage lockers. He made a beeline to the room and just as he was about to make it, a sharp joint from behind pushed him off balance and made him clipped the door frame. Squall grabbed his shoulder knowing what had happen. 'I must be slipping. I forgot about the one in the office.'

ESTHAR TUBE LIFT

"Can't this thing go any faster!" Zell complained as he cracked his knuckles for the hundredth time. Quistis, Irvine, Selphie and himself were riding Esthar's tube lift.

"Hey Quisy, do you think Laguna and the others are they yet?" Selphie asked.

"Not sure…" the older female answered half not paying attention.

"What's bothering you?" Irvine asked. "Your mind seems to be off."

"I'm just thinking what Squall said to Laguna… When he grabbed him and yelled at Ellone they both seem shocked."

"Why is that any surprise?" The sniper asked. "We all know that Squall bottles everything up."

"That's not it. Squall wanted to know why Laguna left and why Ellone didn't tell him. How did he know that? I'm sure that Matron and Cid didn't get a chance to tell him and that's assuming that they even know."

"Hmmm… may be Squall got a look at his test results from the doc. He could have seen that he was a relative to Laguna." Zell offered his explanation.

"Maybe but he would have had get a copy of Laguna's file and Dr. Odine doesn't seem the type to leave confidential documents lying around." Zell hung his head disappointedly.

"Don't worry Zelly. It was a nice try." Selphie patted the blond street fighter on the head and offered a smile.

"Well we can figure it out later. We're here." Irvine pointed out as the tube lift slowed and lowed to street level. They saw people running out of the station in a panic. Then a single gun shoot was heard.

ESTHAR TRAIN STATION

Squall stumbled into the locker room and saw that the multiple rows of lockers could be used to hide and surprise his attackers. He ran into a random gap between one of the rows to check his shoulder. He knew what had happen.

'Shit! Bullet is still inside…' he looked around for anything that he could use to stop the bleeding but heard someone's foot steps caused him to rethink his actions. Peeking around the corning he saw the assailant from the ticket booth coming his direction.

The former seed pulled himself up and went in the other direction but in doing so he kicked the edge of the locker. The attacker picked up on sound and fired in his direction. He investigated where his bullet hit but found a puddle of blood and a small trail leading from it. By this time his two partners had entered the room. He motion to the both of them to flank the side of the locker room in an attempt to corner Squall.

Squall him found himself another random gap. He knew the other two had arrived and quickly tried to think up a plan, and then he noticed that certain lockers didn't reach the ceiling and a space was present. He carefully climbed up and waited. His three attackers had reached the end of room still not found him. The one following the blood trail looked at one his partners as if to say where he went, this was when Squall made his move. He carefully slid off the edge and wrapped his legs around the head of one the gun blade assailant. Squall twisted sharply, breaking his neck in one motion. He then threw his gun blade and it impaled in the chest of the pistol wielding attacker causing his blood spray into the air. The remaining attacking charged Squall with his gun blade ready to kill. Squall just managed to grab the gun blade of the fallen attack and defended himself.

The assassin was skilled and Squall had a difficult time blocking his attacks. The bullet in his shoulder wasn't helping the situation either. 'It's almost like he knows all my moves.'

"AHHH!" A slash attack had left deep gash across Squall's stomach. The wound was enough to cause him loose his grip on the replacement gun blade and to topple backwards.

"The future." The attacker demanded, pointing the tip of his blade in Squall's face.

"What?" Squall grimace through the pain.

"We want the future fallen knight!" he stepped on Squall's bullet wound and pushed down. Squall tried to push him off but to no avail. "I know this causes pain. Just give us the future."

"What future?" Tried of Squall's useless answers, the assassin ran the tip of his gun blade cross his scar reopening it.

"This mark is from your past." He sneered as trickles of red dripped down Squall's face. "My Queen wants…"

"Get away from him!" Quistis shouted has she whipped her flail around the neck of Squall's attacker and pulled his head against the nearest locker making him unconscious.

"Squall! Hyne, what did they do to you?" she said full of concern as she inspected his injuries. "I have some healing magic. Just hold still."

"No… Magic…"

"You've lost a lot of blood. If we don't treat your injuries…"

"I said no magic." He snapped and made Quistis jump. "Just help me up." Hesitantly she helped him to his feet. Squall tried to walk but stumbled. Quistis caught him before hitting the floor.

"You really need your wounds looked at." Quistis almost like a mother.

"If you want to help… Then lets gets my gun blade." Only then Quistis noticed that the attacker was holding his own gun blade which looked almost exactly like Squall's except that it was missing Griever from the butt of the handle.

'Why do they have the same gun blades as Squall?' She helped him around and spotted the two men that Squall killed. The former instructor looked always as Squall ripped his weapon from the attacker's chest, leaving a bloody cavity.

"Did you kill him?" Squall asked as he flicked the blood from his blade not caring where it went or that he standing in a red pool.

"I only knocked him out. That hit I gave him wasn't enough…" Squall started walking back before she could finish. "…Squall?"

"Shit!" Squall slammed the back of his fist against the nearest locker as he looked at the empty space where his attacker was laid. Quistis had a million questions she wanted to ask him but thought better of it as she saw the full extent of his blood soaked uniform. She went up to him and gently slipped his arm over shoulders.

"What are you doing? I didn't ask for your help." He said almost berating her.

"That doesn't mean you don't need it." She said softy. "Please don't push us away Squall… Don't push me away." She almost pleaded. Squall looked at her after her words.

'She looks sad… but beautiful…'

"…Thank you…" he replied before blacking out.

SECRET HIDE OUT

"Any news from your team? Were they successful?" The woman asked from her throne in the darkness. Only a glimpse of the pale skin on her legs showed.

"No my Queen, we failed. I'll accept full responsible and any punishment for this failure."

"I was half expecting this so you are not completely to blame. I myself have some responsibility for believing that you were capable of completing this task." She said. "Though, you should have known that it would take more than three men to do what I asked."

"Forgive me queen." He bowed lower.

"If we can't get the knight directly then perhaps we could use his sorceress. I never liked it when they where together anyway." said the queen as she walked towards the man then using the tips of her finger nails to tilt his head up. "Come, I need to relax. Today's activities have made me tense." She said with a wicked smile before leading the man into the darkness.

ESTHAR PRESIDENTIAL PALACE

A gentle warmth slowly brought Squall from his deep slumber. "I think he's waking!" he couldn't figure out the female voice but it was excited and familiar.

"Rin honey, concentrate. His wounds are deep." An older woman said. "We have to make sure that they are full healed."

He tired to open his eyes but everything was a blur of colour and brightness. Blinking seemed to help and things slowly began to focus. His other senses began to register and tell his brain where he was. He was lying on a bed and could tell that he was heavy bandaged around his injuries.

"…Stop…" he croaked as he tried to sit up.

"You have lost a lot blood. It's going to take some time for you to fully recovery your strength." Edea said, pushing him back down.

"Stop… No more magic…" He said with more determination.

"But you're hurt really…" said Rinoa

"I SAID STOP." He yelled. A surge of adrenaline rushed through his body when he fully realised that Matron and Rinoa were using their powers to heal him back to health. "GET YOUR FILTHLY WITCH HANDS OFF ME! I DON'T WANT YOUR EVIL MAGIC!" he viciously slapped Rinoa's hand away. She didn't expect a reaction like this and it caused her stumble backwards on the floor.

"What part of stop don't you understand?" Rinoa looked into his eyes and could only see a burning hatred. The other time see had seen eyes that that was when Seifer had kidnapped her.

"I… I'm… sorry… I was just… just trying… to help…" She spoke fighting back the tears and numbness but it was too much for her and she bolted from the room.

"Rinoa wait!" Edea called out but she was already out of the room. "Squall… You have to forgive me for what I'm about to do…"

Sitting up in bed, Squall looked at her puzzled then with lightening speed Edea's open hand connected with Squall's cheek, her blow causing a small trickle of blood to run down the side of his mouth. Squall was about to launch into a verbal attack when he saw the older woman shaking.

'Is she angry?' he thought.

"I apologies for doing that but I won't apologies for healing your wounds." She said fighting back her own tears of angers.

"Whatever… Do what you like. I don't care." He replied flopping back onto the bed.

"But I do care!" she yelled hoping her emotional out burst would get a reaction from him but it didn't. She calmed herself before speaking again. "… Talk to me Squall. I won't judge you. I just want to help. We all want to help you." Edea watched Squall sigh deeply and close his eyes.

"When you're trapped in time compression you see everything, things you never wanted see or didn't think possible. It was like an endless messed up dream. I saw the people I care about die. I saw them born, when they were happy or sad." Edea held Squall's hand as a sign of support. He surprised her when he squeezed back acknowledging her sympathy.

"It was like Ellone sending us into the past but I was showed everything that I missed out on and couldn't have. I wanted to die but I didn't even know if I was alive. For a time, I thought that this was hell and had died."

"That's why didn't want any healing magic. You blame…"

"I don't blame anyone. It's was my own fault that got me where I am now. It's just that… I don't know maybe I do want someone to blame… I just don't know any more… Anyway, it was Ultimecia. She would torment and treated me like her own plaything. Then the next thing I knew I was back here."

Edea leaned down and gave Squall a motherly kiss on the forehead. "Thank you for telling me. I know how hard it was for you. I'll leave you know to get some rest. I'll also let the Dr. Odine know about her view on magic."

"I guess everyone knows now…" Squall said looking over to the far wall which had the large mirror mounted; knowing that it was double sided.

"Everyone is really concern. You can't hold it against them." She paused for a moment before continuing. "About Rinoa…"

"I'll talk to her later." Edea nodded and exited the room, leaving Squall with his own thoughts. She immediately went into the observation room where the gloomy atmosphere continued. Everyone was there minus Rinoa and Alex.

"She went to get some air and Alex followed." Quistis said solemnly.

Edea nodded. "I want everyone to give Squall some space." She held her hand up prepared protests. "Squall will come around with time. He is determined to do this alone and I think that we should let him do that."

"So we are supposed to abandon Squall?" Ellone said almost angry.

"I'm not saying that but instead of trying to get him to open up straight away, let him do it in his own."

TO BE CONTINUED

AUTHOR'S NOTES

Thanks for the positive reviews and keep them coming. Some of you may be asking is Squall leaning towards Quistis and has Ultimecia returned from the future. These plots will be revealed in further chapters.


	6. 06

MISSING AND MOVING ON

By Wonga316

COPYRIGHT

Final Fantasy and its characters are property of Squaresoft etc, etc…

INTRODUCTION

This is my first attempt at FF8 fan fic. It takes places directly after time compression with a twist. Excuse any spelling or grammar mistakes. I'll try my best to catch them all but occasionally one does slip through. I'll also try to keep everyone IC and minimize OC.

"…" Indicates normal speech

'…' Indicates speakers thoughts

(…) Indicates any other communications e.g. – radio, television, telephone, speaker

CHAPTER 06

ESTHAR PRESIDENTIAL PALACE – SICK BAY

Squall opened his eyes for hundredth time. For the pass hour, he had tried to get some rest but something plagued his mind. 'Who wants me dead and how did they know that I was here? The only people that know that…'

The door opened and Alex entered. The look on his face told Squall that his wasn't a social visit. "I have a number of questions I want answered." He said or more like demanded.

Squall tilted his head to face him properly. "What makes you think that I'll answer them?"

"Believe it or not, this is in your best interest. If something were to happen to you Rinoa would be…"

Squall cut him short. "If I was out of the picture, things would be less complicated between the both of you."

"I'm doing this for Rin and not myself. If I wanted you dead I would have done it myself."

"I know… I can see it in your eyes." Squall carefully sat up in bed, grimacing at the pain. "What do you want to know?"

"Who attacked you and what did they want?"

'He's a promising seed but a little dull' "You're not asking the right question and anyway I don't know who they were."

"I'm not playing here! So just answer my question!" he shouted.

"Find out how they knew I was at the station. I'm guessing that not many know about my reappearance and even less knew I was heading to the station this morning." Squall replied calmly.

"The only people that knew you're were back…" Alex thought for a moment. "Are you saying what I think you are?" Squall didn't say anything. "How do you know that I didn't betray you?" A knock at the door interrupted their conversation as the Dr. Odine and his assistant entered carrying a tray of medical items.

"Excuse me Mr. Leonhart, Marton informed me that you have refused healing magic and as a consequence we have to tend to your wounds and change the bandages." The doctor said then turned towards Alex. "Mr. Timmett, I'm afraid that I'll have to ask you to leave. The others are having dinner in the main dinning room."

ESTHAR PRESIDENTIAL PALACE – DINNING ROOM

Servants wheeled a number of trolleys filled with extravagant dishes and placed them on the dinning table. Zell was drooling. "Man… Look at this spread!"

"We should wait for Rinoa and Laguna." Said Quistis.

"If they were here I'm sure that they wouldn't mind." He argued.

"I don't understand how you could think about your stomach at a time like this." She exasperated.

"It's always been like you to worry too much." Irvine interrupted. "Laguna went to look for Rin. So she'll be fine and it's going to take more than a few scratches to take down Squall."

"But you didn't see him at the station!" she yelled and then walked out. Edea quickly followed her. Everyone was astonished at the normally level headed member of their extended family.

"Let's eat all this good food or it will go to waste." Cid led the way by taking a seat and helping himself.

"Quistis! Wait!" Edea called down the hallway as she followed her down. But the blonde instructor ignored her and continued. The sorceress cast a minor reflection spell to block the path. It worked and she stopped.

"This is not like you, child…" Edea stopped short when she saw the tear streaks on her cheeks. "What's the matter?" Quistis took her by surprise when she grabbed her into a hug and cried.

"Shhh… It's alright…" She tired to calm the young woman. "You're still in love with him, aren't you?" Edea always knew that Quistis had strong feelings for Squall and for a time believe that the two of them would end up together.

Quistis just nodded, still crying into her shoulder. "I'm just so confused… I thought I was over it but…"

"I know… Now that he's come back and Rinoa's relationship with Alex, you don't know what to do." Marton started to giggle which caused Quistis to look up with a puzzled expression. "Don't worry; I'm not laughing at you. I just think this like one of those cheap romance novels you see at supermarket checkouts."

"Quistis, do you want my advice?" Quistis nodded. "Just follow your heart. Be true to your heart and everything will work out."

ESTHAR PRESIDENTIAL PALACE – UPPER BALCONY

Tonight's summer breeze didn't carry it's usually warmth but this didn't bother Rinoa. After Squall's outburst she ran until her legs brought her to one of the many palace balconies over looking the city skyline. The bright lights from the buildings drowned out the moon and stars. It was a shame because it was a clear night sky.

Her ears perked up when she heard the soft foot steps of someone approaching. "I'll like to be alone." She stated flatly and the foot steps stopped but then started again until she could sense the person directly behind her.

"Alex… I don't feel like…" She stopped short when the person walk up wasn't Alex.

"It's a cold wind." Squall said. He removed the blanket that he wrapped himself and placed it across her shoulders "You don't want to get sick."

His voice and warmth from the blanket caused her body freeze. 'Squall? What's he doing? Why is he here? What's he doing out of bed?'

"I…I…" He started nervously. "I just wanted to apologies for earlier on." Then he turned walking away. With a new sense of urgency and energy, Rinoa spun around letting his blanket fall to the ground and wrapping her arms around his waist. She felt his body tense for a moment as buried her face into the middle of his back.

"Don't leave…" She pleaded, her breath literally running the down his spine. "Please don't leave…" Tears began falling and Squall could feel them.

Squall took a deep breath and composed himself. "Dinner is in the main dinning room. You must be hungry."

"No… Stay…" her voice was weak and just above a whisper. Squall tried to move but suddenly felt the effects of his blood loss. He slowly crumple forward. "Squall!" she exclaimed, catching him before hitting the ground. Rinoa carefully moved him around so his head rested in her lap.

"Squall… Squall…" She repeated his name gently stroking his face. The sound of running foot steps brought her eyes up to see Laguna coming towards them.

"Rin?" he called out. "What happen? Hyne Squall! What's he doing out of bed." Laguna reached into his pocket and pulled his cell phone.

"Wait! He has just fainted. All he needs is some rest." She motion to the blanket that Squall draped over her earlier. The president quickly went over and retrieved it then carefully covered Squall. He removed his coat and place it around Rinoa.

"I think he should be in bed resting properly."

"I want to look after him." She said looking up with pleading eyes.

"But he could be seriously hurt."

"No…" she said looking back down at Squall. "Squall's life force is strong. I can feel it. He's not in any pain. Tell everyone that they don't have to worry about Squall or me."

"I understand… Do you want me to bring anything up from the dinning room?"

"No… I have everything I want here." For the first time in a long time Rinoa genuinely smile and continue to stroke his face.

"I'll be back to check on the both of you later." Laguna turned and left the two former lovers on the balcony.

"Would you hate me if I did this?" She asked but Squall didn't answer.

"Please… Just one…" she closed in and sealed his lips with hers. Squall didn't response which she expected but Rinoa deepen the kiss. Her heart and soul wanted some sign, any sign that Squall still had feelings for her.

"Rin… Rinoa?" Squall mubbled though the kiss. This caused her to reluctantly pull away.

"Please don't hate me for doing that?" One of her tears landed on Squall's cheek. She carefully wiped it away from and moved down for another kiss. Unknown to the both of them, two eyes peered through the darkness of the doorway.

Meanwhile, Laguna was happily making his way back to the dinning room when his cell phone began ringing. "Hello?"

(Laguna! Where are you? We have an emergency!) It was Kiros on the other end.

"I know but you don't have to worry. I found Squall with Rinoa. Everything is going to be fine."

(I'm not talking about that! We just received a message from the Gabalian government. An assassination attempt has been made on General Caraway.) The president dropped his phone and ran back to the couple on the balcony. In his hurry, collided with an irate and hiding Alex. This resulted in the both of them tumbling out on the balcony.

The commotion caused Rinoa to pull away again. Everyone except for Squall who was only half conscious just stared at each other unknown what to do.

'How long has Alex been standing there? Did he see me kissing Squall?'

'She must know that I seen her with Squall…'

'Were they kissing? Hang on! That can wait!' "Rin! Something's has happen to your father!" The president exclaimed.

TO BE CONTINUED

AUTHOR'S NOTES

I know this chapter seems to be shorter to the others but I'm trying a shorter chapter format compared to my normal writing style. But cares about that! What you want to know is…

Have Rinoa and Squall gotten back together? What is Quistis going to do now that her feelings for Squall have been renewed and what is going to be Alex's reaction to the kissing scene? Oh… what is going to happen General Caraway and is there really someone betraying the gang?

Thanks for reading, wonga316


	7. 07

MISSING AND MOVING ON

By Wonga316

COPYRIGHT

Final Fantasy and its characters are property of Squaresoft etc, etc…

INTRODUCTION

This is my first attempt at FF8 fan fic. It takes places directly after time compression with a twist. Excuse any spelling or grammar mistakes. I'll try my best to catch them all but occasionally one does slip through. I'll also try to keep everyone IC and minimize OC.

"…" Indicates normal speech

'…' Indicates speakers thoughts

(…) Indicates any other communications e.g. – radio, television, telephone, speaker

CHAPTER 07

ESTHAR PRESIDENTAL PALACE – UPPER BALCONY

An incoherent groan from Rinoa's lap brought her back to reality. Seeing Alex, the thought that he had witness her and Squall and the news regarding her father was too much to take at one time. She looked down and found him patting for air and sweating. Her hand noticed that it was touching something damp. It was blood, Squall's blood.

"Squall!" she cried. "Laguna help!" the older man rushed over.

"It looks like he has reopened one of his wounds. We have to get him back to the sick bay." He turned towards Alex. "Come on give me a hand."

Alex remained on the ground, his eyes fixed on Rinoa, his emotions a whirlwind. "Don't just lie there, Help me!" Laguna shouted at the young Seed but he just picked himself up, brushes the dust from his clothes and walked away without giving them another look.

"What the hell! What is he doing!" Laguna was visibly upset had someone wouldn't lend a hand to help his son.

"Let him go. We just have to help Squall." Rinoa spoke up.

ESTHAR PRESIDENTIAL PALACE – DINNING ROOM

Everyone remained quiet as Kiros explained the situation with General Caraway. Laguna and Rinoa had somehow carried Squall back to the infirmary and Dr. Odine was alerted. Rinoa didn't even think about washing the Squall's blood that was drying on her hands. She sat staring at her bloody hands palm up. Alex chose to stand opposite side of the room. Since Rinoa had entered the room he hadn't made eye contact or spoken to her. Once again Selphie was doing her best to comfort the young sorceress, Quistis and Edea were still missing.

"…General Caraway is in a stable but critical condition and…" Kiros looked at his president. "Officially Esthar can't be involved in this…" Kiros continued.

"What do you mean? This is Rinoa's dad we are talking about!" Laguna argued.

"You have to understand; relations between Esthar and Galbadia are still unstable, even after five years after the Ultimecia War." Kiros replied calmly. "I know you have good intensions but we can't go running away like we use to do in our army days." Ward agreed and nodded.

"Fine… So happens next?"

"An official request from the Galbadian government has been made to Balamb Garden. I would presume that headmaster Cid will decide what happens next." Everyone turned their attention to the older man who was currently going through the package that Kiros gave him from the Galbadian government.

"It appears that the Galbadian government wants to keep the attempt on his life a secret and have requested that this mission be given top secret classification." Cid rubbed his chin as he continued reading. "The request states that they want the same team that defeated Ultimecia and further information regarding this case will be made available once the team has arrived in Galbadian."

"I guess we're headed for Galbadia?" Irvine looked over to Rinoa. "Don't worry princess." He used her old nickname. "We'll find out what happen to your dad."

She didn't respond. "Come on." Selphie encourage her. "Let get you cleaned up start packing your things." She helped Rinoa to her feet and led her out of the room. Before leaving, she looked up at Irvine and nodded towards her cousin on the opposite side of the room.

Understanding what his woman wanted, he casually walked over to Alex when everyone filed out of the room. "You're not helping anyone acting like this." he stated.

"Stay out of this, Irvine." Alex replied still arms folded across his chest. "It doesn't concern you."

"I'm afraid I can't do that." He copied Alex's posture and the both of them didn't say anything for a moment. "It's funny… You and Squall are kinda alike…" Irvine couldn't finish his smart arse remark before Alex whipped around, grabbed him by the front of his jacket and pushed him against the wall.

"Don't you ever compare me with him!" he seethed.

"You even get worked up like Squall…" Irvine smirked. "But do you think messing up my clothes is going to help the situation or Rinoa?"

ESTHAR PRESIDENTIAL PALACE – INFIRMARY

Ellone had decided to remain with Squall when Laguna and Rinoa brought him back to the infirmary. Dr. Odine discovered that his had popped a number of stitches on the wound across is abdomen which caused the bleeding.

She was holding his hand gently when she felt him stir. "Squall?"

"What… What happen?" he asked groggily.

"You nearly bleed to death. Uncle and Rinoa had to carry you back. What were you doing out of bed!" her voice carried a hint anger.

"I don't remember much…" he said. "I'm… sorry… about…"

"Why are you apologising! Try to get some sleep." She said getting up and fixing his covers.

"I didn't mean to yell at you… about Laguna…" his eyes were fully open by now and look up at her.

"Squall…" she gently brushed some of his long bangs from his face. "I should be the one apologising. I had no right to keep something like that from you. You had every right to be angry."

"No… I'm sorry for saying that you weren't my family…" his gesture brought a tear to her eye. She leaned over and gave him a gentle hug.

"I'm glad you're back…" Ellone pulled back from her hug and wiped a tear away. "You must be hungry. I'm sure that food Odine is giving you isn't too good. I'll get you something from our dinning room." As she left the room, someone else was entering and they bumped into each other.

"I'm sorry Quistis… I didn't see you coming." The blond smiled politely, thinking nothing of the incident.

"How is Squall?"

"He's fine. He's awake; you can see him if you like. I'm going get him some food from the dinning room." Ellone continued on her way and left the instructor and former commander alone.

"How… How are you feeling?" She asked nervously as she pulled up a visitor's chairs next to him.

"Why have you been crying?" only close up Squall notice the small red and puffiness around her eyes.

"It's always been like you to get straight to the point. No chit chat." Quistis half laughed and Squall just looked at her confused.

"Help me sit up."

"Are you sure you should be moving?" she asked with concern.

"Whatever…" Silence fell between the two. Squall wasn't one to start a conversation unless necessary and Quistis was still debating whether tell him about her feelings. Eventually the silence got the better of Squall. "So… Did you want to talk about something?"

Quistis looked up straight into his eyes and hesitated under his glaze. "It's… It's nothing…"

"There's obliviously something on your mind. It's not like you to keep thing bottled up. That's my job."

"Was that an attempt at a joke, Squall?" he just shrugged his shoulders.

"Do you remember the night of your graduation when I asked you meet me in the secret area of the training centre?"

"Yeah… What about it?" He tried to stretch but his injuries stopped him from doing too much.

"Do you remember what we talked about that night?" she nervously started picking at the hem of her skirt.

"Something about you being an instructor?" Squall said unsure about his answer.

Quistis nodded. "Yes and we talked about something else. Well, I talked and you tried to ignore me." This just confused Squall further. Sensing that her attempt wasn't going anywhere she decided to escape. "I'm sorry Squall… I'm sorry I bothered you…" Quistis cried before getting up to run away.

"Wait." Squall managed to grasp her wrist. As a result Quistis almost dragged Squall out of bed. "Ah! Shit!"

"Hyne! Squall!" she quickly caught him in a hug before he completely fell out of bed.

"Thanks…" murmured Squall. His breath ran down the side of Quistis's neck causing her heart to race. Stray strands of his hair brushed against her face and his scent was slowly over whelming her senses.

"Squall…" Quistis said in half a daze. "I need to know…"

"Need to know what?" Squall was more concerned about his wounds and getting back in bed than being in the arms of an attractive woman.

"I just need to know…" she moved her head to face his in a way that her lips brushed against skin. "I think I love you Squall…" was the last thing she breathed into his mouth before sealing them her lips.

Squall couldn't react as Quistis deepen the kiss and moaned a little. He went to put has hand on her shoulders but she shifted her body weight and they fell backwards onto the bed. Quistis's body, mind and soul were in over drive. She had dreamt and wondered what it would be like to kiss Squall but her thoughts and dreams didn't even come close to the real thing. Quistis was lost in her own world and failed to notice someone coming in.

"I'm back guys." Ellone said carrying a tray of food. "I wasn't sure what you liked so I got a bit of everything. I remember when you were little you hated tomatoes so…" but stopped short when she saw what was in front of her.

"Hey Squally!" Selphie cheered, carrying her own tray. "We bumped into Ell on her way here. Rinoa and I didn't get to eat either so we thought it'll be nice to eat together." Rinoa followed her in carry a jug and some glasses. The next thing everyone heard was the clanging of the steel jug and smashing of the glasses as they hit the floor. The commotion caused Quistis to break away and turn around. Everyone just froze as the water and glass pieces spread across laminate floor.

Rinoa's throat closed up and tears began streaming down her face. She tired to speak but nothing came out. "Rinoa…" Squall whispered. She broke from her reverie and bolted from the room. "Wait!" he gently pushed Quistis off him and tried to stand but fell straight over.

END OF CHAPTER


	8. 08

MISSING AND MOVING ON

By Wonga316

COPYRIGHT

Final Fantasy and its characters are property of Squaresoft etc, etc…

INTRODUCTION

This is my first attempt at FF8 fan fic. It takes places directly after time compression with a twist. Excuse any spelling or grammar mistakes. I'll try my best to catch them all but occasionally one does slip through. I'll also try to keep everyone IC and minimize OC.

"…" Indicates normal speech

'…' Indicates speakers thoughts

(…) Indicates any other communications e.g. – radio, television, telephone, speaker

CHAPTER 08

ESTHAR PRESIDENTAL PALACE – INFIRMARY

Ellone rushed towards the fallen form of her brother. "Squall!" He clutched his abdomen and grimaced at the pain. Selphie angrily slammed her food tray onto the nearest side table and stalked over to Quistis.

For the instructor, it was like time had stopped. For the first time in her life she didn't know what to do. The pain she saw in Rinoa's eye overwhelmed her. "What are doing!" Selphie demanded swiping at the air in front of Quistis. Her actions didn't register with new SEED Commander.

"We have to… find her…" Squall grumbled letting Ellone help him up.

"I'll look for her. You have to rest."

"There's no time." He replied shaking his head. "We have to stop her before…"

ESTHAR PRESIDENTAL PALACE – GUEST ROOM WING

Rinoa ran has fast as her legs could carry her. The lactic acid was beginning to burn but that didn't matter. Only one thing matter to her at this desperate moment. It was in the room she shared with Alex and could be the quickest and easiest way to solve all her problems.

Alex trudged along the same hallway with Irvine trailing slightly behind him. The sharpshooter's advice from the dinning room plagued his thoughts. 'Is Irvine really right? But how can I just do that with the way I feel?' the sound of someone runway up the hallway towards him broke his train his of thought. He looked up to see a frantic and teary eyed Rinoa run into their room and slam the door shut.

"What's going on? Who is it?" Irvine asked but he managed to flash of blue from Rinoa's duster and quickly ran past Alex to the door. He turned the handle and attempted to open the door but it was locked. "Rinoa! Hey Rinoa!" he called out knocking on the door as the sound of her rummaging the room could be hear from the inside.

"Irvine! Alex!" Selphie called out. Irvine turned down the corridor and saw his better half running towards him. "Rin… Have to find… Rin." She huffed and puffed.

"Rinoa? Are you looking for her?" She nodded. "She's inside. What happen? She looks upset."

Selphie ignored his question and started banging on the door. "Rin! It's me. Open the door."

Irvine grabbed her shoulders and shook her tiny frame. "What happen? What's going on?" he asked again.

"We have to stop her Ivry!" she pleaded. "She might try and hurt herself."

"Move. I have my pass." Alex slotted his access card through the swipe but it didn't flash green indicating that the lock was still locked. He tried again and again.

"Come on! What's wrong?" Selphie asked her cousin.

"I don't know." He tried his card once more. "She might have smashed the lock from the inside."

"So how do we get in!" she exclaimed.

"Stand back…" Squall stated. Everyone turned around to see him limping along with Ellone and Quistis on each side. His appearance got Alex thinking.

'What's he doing out of bed? Rin is upset and then he shows up…' It then occurred to him. Alex made a beeline to the injured man. "What the hell did you do!" he demanded, grabbing Squall in a choke hold and throwing him up against the wall.

"Alex! Let him go!" Ellone yelled. "He's still hurt."

"I don't care!" he yelled back. "All Squall has done is made Rinoa miserable since he came back."

"I haven't got time to deal with you." Squall whispered out as Alex's hands began to close. He used his heal to stomp down on a pressure point on Alex's foot. The attack caused Alex to temporary loosen his hold and enabled Squall to land a stiff blow to he's mid section causing the air to rush out of his body. Alex quickly released the choke hold and fell to one knee.

Ignoring Alex's abuse and Ellone's please to take things easy he walked unassisted to Irvine and Selphie. "Is she inside?" he asked, not showing any effects on the Alex's assault or his injuries.

The cowboy sniper just nodded. "Stand back." Squall ordered, without any arguments they backed away. He measured the position of the lock and planted a solid kick. The door flew back on its hinges and Squall slowly entered. He picked up the scent of something burning and noticed that Rinoa had destroyed the locking mechanism.

'She probably used a fire to take out the lock' he scanned the room and everything over turned and ransacked. Then someone pushed past him and nearly knocked him over. "Rin!"

"Where is she?" Selphie cried out. "She's not here." Squall didn't answer her and continued to look around the room. His eyes fixed on the closed bathroom door. "Squall?" he made his way over and placed his hand on the hand.

'…I can feel her using some strong magic on the other side…' he turned his head slightly to Selphie. "I want you and the others to wait out side."

"But Squall…"

"I'm not asking Selphie." He turned the handle and opened the door a little. "I'll call out if I need anything." And with that he entered and closed the bathroom door behind him.

Rinoa was sitting in the empty bath tube. She had brought her knees up to her chest and buried her face in her arms but this didn't worried Squall. Alex's SEED issued handgun hung loosely in her right hand. Squall took a step towards her but an invisible barrier stopped him.

"Leave… me… alone…" her voice was ragged and dripped with sadness.

"I can't do that." Rinoa looked up instantly when he spoke. Her eyes soften for a moment but then turned.

"What do you want?" she hissed. "Have you come to add more misery to my life?"

"I didn't come here for that." He stated, closing the lid of the toilet and sitting down.

"Don't lie!" she screamed, standing up and pointing the gun straight at Squall. "The barrier I cast stops thing from coming in but allows me to attack freely. So don't give me that crap!"

"If you want to shoot then do it if it will make you happy."

"Don't think you can outsmart with your SEED tactics. I'm not that ignorant little princess that depended on you long ago." She shouted but with less feeling than before.

"I never thought of you as an ignorant little princess."

"LIER!" she squeezed trigger and the bullet narrowly missed Squall's head. It shattered the tiles behind him. Rinoa was surprised that Squall didn't finch at the shot.

"I want you to get out and leave me alone or the next one won't be a warning."

"I can't do that." Squall said standing up and faced her directly.

"And why not!" she screamed as her shaking hand made it difficult to aim.

"Because I made a promise that I'll always protect you, not matter what happens and if that kills me or causes you hate me for all of eternity then that the way it has to be." Squall placed his hand on the barrier and it slowly melted away.

"I don't believe you!" Rinoa turned gun on herself and pointed it towards her head. "I nothing left! My father is dead, Alex hates me and I find one of my best friends with the only man that I every loved!"

"Squall! We heard a shot!" Irvine and the others busted through the door. Rinoa was briefly distracted. Squall notice and took advantage of the situation. As quick as lightning he grabbed the gun by the chamber and pulled it out of her grasp. With his free arm, he wrapped it around her waist pulling her into his body.

"You father isn't dead. Alex doesn't hate you and I'm sure that Quistis will be able to explain what happen." Squall whispered into her ear, ignoring the others. "I'll protect you no matter what happens."

"Do you love me?" Rinoa trembled as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"You don't have to love someone to protect them…"

"Do you love me?" She asked again with more feeling and tighten her hold around Squall. Rinoa heart began to sink when the silence dragged on. "You… You don't…"

"I think it was your twentieth birthday and Alex took you a fair that had come to Balamb." Rinoa tensed up as he began. "I've never seen you smile or laugh so much that day. I then realise that this was the real Rinoa and not some sorceress constantly looking over her shoulder for fear of reprisal. I also realised that I couldn't make you laugh or smile like yo did that day. When you were with me, we were always fighting for our lives and you were the sorceress."

Everyone stayed quiet as Squall continued. "I guess… No… I know, you deserve better than this, better than what I can give. That's why I'm…"

"No…" Rinoa spoke with conviction from his bare chest. Squall looked down at look at her. "You expect me to give up on you after what you just said?" She reached up and cupped his face with her hands. "Squall… I love you and will never ask you for anything more than you could give me because you are everything I need just the way you are right now. Just because I don't smile and laugh a lot when I was with you doesn't mean I wasn't happy. I don't care what sort of life I end up having but as long as it is with you, that's all I need." She then pulled Squall down and kissed him deeply showing him how much he means to her.

END OF CHAPTER

AUTHOR'S NOTES

Thanks for all the positive reviews! I had a few wanting Rinoa and Squall to get back together. I always had the intension of pairing them together but later on in the fic and after some more bumps and knocks along the road to the happy ending

This may end up being for the best because I have some ideas for Quistis's and Alex's reactions to this development and Squall hasn't actually confirmed that he will stay with Rinoa.

Thanks for reading, wonga316


	9. 09

MISSING AND MOVING ON

By Wonga316

COPYRIGHT

Final Fantasy and its characters are property of Squaresoft etc, etc…

INTRODUCTION

This is my first attempt at FF8 fan fic. It takes places directly after time compression with a twist. Excuse any spelling or grammar mistakes. I'll try my best to catch them all but occasionally one does slip through. I'll also try to keep everyone IC and minimize OC.

"…" Indicates normal speech

'…' Indicates speakers thoughts

(…) Indicates any other communications e.g. – radio, television, telephone, speaker

CHAPTER 09

'Where am I? I'm on a train. How did I get here? Where am I going?' The gentle rocking of the train carriage woke Rinoa from her deep slumber. She slowly swung her legs over the bed and noticed that her shoes were placed neatly on the floor. Rinoa slipped them on and went over to the window where the blinds were closed. She opened them and found the blue water of the ocean zooming past her.

'I must be on our way to Galbadia… Father… I hope he's alright… Squall!' The recent events came back flooding back to her. She ran out of the room and into the hallway. The small commotion caused Selphie to stick her head of the common carriage room.

"Oh, Rinoa! It's about time you woke up." She smiled at her. "I was beginning to worry."

"Selphie, what's going on? Where is everyone?" 'Where's Squall?'

"We're on our way to Galbadia. Laguna was good enough to lend us his presidential carriage. You should come check this out." The she waved her to come forward.

Rinoa went over to her and was amazed at what she saw. The floor was laid with a lush royal carpet. One side of the room contained a massive television screen and built in bar filled with a large assortment of liquor. The other side was occupied by an expensive leather corner lounge.

'Why didn't I notice all this before.' She looked back into the hallway where the same carpet and décor continued.

"Pretty flash eh?"

"Yeah… I guess..." Then she noticed Irvine with his cowboy tipped over the front of his face helping him nap. Zell was also on the lounge with a large plate of hotdogs. She giggled at the sight of him stuffing his face.

"There's a fully catered kitchen in the other carriage." Zell looked up at Rinoa and offered a half eaten hotdog.

"I'm fine thanks, Zell." She replied politely, trying to pretend that not knowing Squall's presence didn't bother her. "So where is everyone else?"

"Oh…" Selphie dug around in her pockets for something. Eventually she produced a folded piece of paper. "It's from Squall." Rinoa quickly grabbed the letter, opened it and began reading.

'See your father. Squall.' She read it a second time to make sure her eyes weren't deceiving her and flipped it over to make sure nothing else was on the back.

"What does it say? Can I look?" Rinoa handed over the note, little confused and upset.

"Well… it reads like a typical Squall letter. You shouldn't be too discouraged by this." Selphie waved the piece of paper in front of Rinoa's face. "You of all people should know that he's not going to express his feeling in person, let alone a letter." Her reasoning brought small smile to the sorceress.

"So… He's not…"

"I'm afraid not." She bounced back onto the lounge "Somehow Matron and Ellone convinced him to rest up in Esthar and accept some healing magic to treat his injuries."

ESTHAR – PRESIDENTIAL PALACE

Ellone sat quietly beside Squall as Edea cast healing spells. "That should be enough for now." The other woman wiped brow.

"Are you alright? You shouldn't over do it." asked Ellone.

"I'm fine, child." Matron replied. "I'm just not as young as I use to be."

"Ellone is right. You shouldn't push yourself." Both looked down at Squall who they thought was sleeping.

"I'm the closest thing you have as a mother and a mother always knows what's best." She placed her on his forehead. "Now sleep." The area around his head glowed as the sleep spell was cast and quickly started to take effect. Squall only manage to mumble a few words of protest before succumbing to the spell.

"I'll have to remember that little trick when he gets too stubborn for his own good." Ellone commented.

"At the orphanage when the children would get sick and couldn't sleep, I'll do the same thing. You have to remember to only use a small dose." Both women then left the room, leaving Squall to sleep in peace or so they thought. He waited until the door closed before sitting up and getting out of bed.

'Good thing she still uses small sleep spells.' He thought to himself as he walked over to a phone on the opposite side of the room. He picked up the receiver and started dialling. 'I hope the number hasn't changed…' The other side rang only a few times before it was answered.

(Good afternoon. Balamb Garden. How can I help you?) A young female voice spoke.

"Seifer Almasy please."

(Can I say who is calling?)

'I can't tell her my name…' "Just tell him its captain puberty."

(I'm sorry. Could you repeat that?) The receptionist heard what he said but didn't believe it.

'I'm not repeating it!' "He'll know who it is."

(Ah… Ok. Please hold.) Squall waited with cheesy music on hold playing through the receiver.

(Well, well, well… I heard the rumours but didn't really pay much attention to them.) The arrogant voice of the blonde gun blade said. (You're just like a cockroach - impossible to kill.)

Squall decided against getting into an argument with the blonde gun blader "Do you have anyone in Galbadia that you trust?"

(Jez… not even a hello or some friendly chit chat)

"Answer the question."

(I might…) Seifer had caught on that Squall needed something. He was going make him beg for his help. (That depends on what you can do for me…)

"Fine…" Squall placed the receiver back down and returned to his bed.

BALAMB GARDEN

"You could have been more tactful." Cid remarked as Seifer got off the phone with Squall. "The plan was to make sure he rests his injuries. Not rile him up to do anything drastic."

"You worry too much." Seifer just brushed off his headmaster's concerns. "I know puberty boy and I'm confident that he'll stay put."

"Your over cockiness was always your downfall."

"From what you have told me, Squall got banged up pretty good. In his condition, he knows that he'll be a liability to everyone instead of an asset. His best option is to stay away from the action. That way the others won't try to interfere and his precious Rinoa will stay safe."

Cid eyed his former charge across the conference table. "You and Squall are more alike than the two of you would admit."

The headmaster's statement left a bad taste in Seifer's mouth. "We are nothing alike."

"You better get your bags packed." The older man said laughing.

GALBADIAN TRAIN STATION

The remainder of the train ride was often awkward. Rinoa had tried to speak to Alex but he had refused to talk much. Quistis was trying to explain her actions to Rinoa and she wasn't being as cooperative as the blonde instructor had hoped.

"How long do you think this with continue?" Zell whispered to Irvine as they transferred everyone's luggage from the carriage's storage to the trolley.

"Not long I hope… It has got Selphie down in the dumps and when that happens Irvine misses out on…"

"What are you two talking about?" the topic of discussion was waiting impatiently with the rest of the group. "How long does it take to unload everything?"

Zell began to snicker at his friend's expense. He reached into the luggage hold and pulled out the last bag. "I don't remember packing this into the train." He said aloud to not in particular. The origins of the mystery bag got the better of him.

"What are you doing?" Irvine asked as he watched the street fighter shake and inspect the bag. The sharp shooter knew that any delay would result in more Selphie yelling.

"It makes you wonder how two qualified SEEDS that can save the world from immediate doom, can't manage to unload our bags." Selphie complained to her other companions. Her complaint fell on deaf ears. Quistis, Rinoa and Alex stood awkwardly together.

"Man, don't shake it like that!" exclaimed Irvine. His shouts were overheard by Alex who looked up into his direction.

"Chill dude I know what I'm doing." He should have known better that a mature response from Zell was pointless at this time.

"ZELL! GET RID OF THE BAG!" Alex's voice boomed across the platform. His shouting surprised everyone. As Zell looked in his direction, a massive fireball exploded from the bag that he was carrying. It engulfed the two SEEDS and the surrounding area. The blast wave followed immediately. It ripped through the platform, shattering glass and damaging any structure unable to withstand the force.

ESTHAR – PRESIDENTIAL PALACE

The attempted conversation with Seifer plagued Squall's thoughts. This made it difficult for him to rest or that was the excuse he was using. He walked around the room searching for anything to wear instead of his hospital gown but found nothing. Fed up he decided to wander outside his room. To his surprise the door was unlock. He carefully opened it enough to check the hallway. Satisfied that it was clear he proceeded out.

"You always did have troubles sleeping when you were a child." Edea's voice caused him to stop in the middle of the hallway. He whipped his head around and saw her step out from a shadow. "You should have given me more credit, Squall."

He just sighed in response, knowing that a motherly lecture was about to begin but instead a pile of freshly pressed clothes were placed in his hands.

"What's this?" He recognised his leather jacket and matching pants but the rips and tears had disappeared.

"It's amazing what you can find in Esthar these days. Ellone took me down to see this seamstress in the business district. She said that they could work miracles. I didn't believe them at first but the proof is in the evidence."

"Why?" At this point he didn't know what to think.

"You better hurry up and change. Ellone has another surprise for you." Like a mother she rushed Squall back into his room the change. She waited outside and until he stepped out.

"Don't you look handsome? It's much better than an Esthar military uniform." She walked down the hallway and urged him to follow. Squall followed a few steps behind, stretching his arms and testing his movement against his clothes and injuries. He heard the sound of someone running towards them. It was Ellone and she was carrying something large.

"I thought I would miss you both…" she said out of breath. Squall eyed the object and figured out it was a weapons case.

"You didn't have to run all the way." Replied Edea. "There was no way that Squall was going to leave without it."

'What are they talking about? What is going?'

"Here you go baby brother." She handled over the case. It's weight a little more than she could take. "That thing is heavy. I think I need to cast myself a recovery spell."

"Let's go. Everyone is waiting." The former matron walked on ahead and led them out to the back of the palace. A monstrous silhouette stood in the middle of a landing pad. Signal lights around the zone flashed causing the details of a silhouette to appear and then reappear. It was the battleship Ragnook. The hanger door was open and two figures appeared. Squall recognised one as the head master. He had no idea who the other individual was until he spoke up.

"What the hell is going? Is he so hurt that they have to bring him out in a wheel chair." The voice belonged to Seifer Almasy. Instinctively, Squall went on the offensive.

"It's alright child." Edea reassured him. Ellone also looped her arm around his for good measure. The older woman then turned her attention to Seifer.

"I'm sorry we took so long." She apologised. "Although, you could show a little more patience in this instance, Seifer."

The young man ignored her and walked straight up to Squall. "Damn… have you shrunk?" he asked as he looked over his old adversary, noting that he hadn't changed much.

"Whatever…" Squall comments earn a smirked from Seifer.

"It's him alright." He turned around and retreated up the ramp into the Ragnook.

"Why's he here and what's going on?"

"You still have a job to do Squall. For the past few months I've felt a new uneasiness in the world. It's the same feeling that I had five years ago." They all knew she was referring to the sorceress war. "And a mother has to support their child nothing matter what want to do."

"Edea is right. We talked things overs and decided that we don't have to know what is going to support you." Squall looked over at Ellone. She smiled politely back. "What's wrong? You look surprised."

"I just thought I'll get a bit more fight from the both of you."

"Don't get me wrong baby brother. I'll like it if you opened up and told us what you thought once and a while."

"…thanks…" he whispered just loud enough for the both of them to hear. His simply gesture warmed the hearts of both women. Squall walked up the gantry into the belly of the Ragnook. The gantry began to rise while he was mid way.

"Stop calling me baby brother…" his last words carried a hint of frustration in them. It caused Ellone to giggle and a broader smile from Matron. They went back to a safe distance and watched the dragon like craft fly off into the crimson sky.

AUTHOR'S NOTES

What can I say? I'm liar… I know that I promised regular updates and look where that got me…


	10. 10

MISSING AND MOVING ON

By Wonga316

COPYRIGHT

Final Fantasy and its characters are property of Squaresoft etc, etc…

INTRODUCTION

This is my first attempt at FF8 fan fic. It takes places directly after time compression with a twist. Excuse any spelling or grammar mistakes. I'll try my best to catch them all but occasionally one does slip through. I'll also try to keep everyone IC and minimize OC.

"…" Indicates normal speech

'…' Indicates speakers thoughts

(…) Indicates any other communications e.g. – radio, television, telephone, speaker

CHAPTER 10

ONBOARD RAGNOOK

The interior had not changed much from last he remembered. Maintenance and upgrades had been completed during his time away from the world by the basic layout still remained the same.

Cid welcomed him at the top of the gantry. They just exchanged nods. Both of them had an understanding of each other where words weren't required. He led the way and soon Squall found himself sitting directly opposite Seifer. Cid had entered the cockpit with a grin on his face knowing that something interesting always happen when the pair got together.

They eyed each with only the drone of the battleship's turbines filling the air. Seifer's eyes carried his cocky glint and it dared Squall try something. Squall's stared remained like stone, almost in killing mode.

"The boys are quiet down there. I wonder if they have killed each other already?" he asked Xu who was piloting the mechanical beast

QUEEN'S LAIR

"My queen." The agent knelt down before the women. "They have gathered in the hospital. We also have word that the other two are en route."

"Very well…" she said between slips of her tall glass of wine. "I trust that you didn't hurt them too much."

"No, my queen. We did as you commanded. They are all still alive." The follower's head still bowed. She got out of her makeshift throne and walked towards him.

"Yes… You are very good… ain't you? You are just like your dear father." Her free hand traced the contours of his face. Suddenly, her hand carrying the glass of wine snapped shut. Glass shattered and her blood intermingled with the wine. The mixture dripped onto the cold stone floor. She allowed her disciple begin licking the self inflicted wound.

"Your father is here and soon we can have that long awaited family reunion…"

GALBADIAN GENERAL HOSPITAL

Galbadian's only hospital was inundated with the injured and hurt. The explosion at the train stations had caused massive confusion and stress on the public services of the city. After doing what they could, Selphie had to sit Irvine and Zell down to treat their wounds.

"Ouch!" the alcohol was beginning to do its job on Zell's burnt and bloody hands. They in the waiting room since all of the other rooms were occupied with people in more need of medical attention.

"Sorry Zelly. I used up all my healing magic. We're lucky that Rin was able to get the barrier around us or I'll be bandaging more then your hands."

"There are people around that could do with more help. I really should get back to the site and…"

She cut him off. "You have to stay and get your wounds tended. Alex is helping the local authorities with that."

"It's your lucky day Zell." They turned around to see Irvine carrying an arm full of food. "The cafeteria has hotdogs."

"Irvy! You're bleeding!" His bloody shirt didn't go unnoticed by the Selphie.

"It's not mine…" he replied solemnly. Immediately after the blast, Irvine and Zell helped a number of injured school children. He placed some food next to his friend. "I'm going to see others are going. They must be hungry and tried as well."

"Hey Selphie… You don't think that it was…"

"None of us were to blame for this but we're going to find out who is!"

Irvine checked each of the rooms for Rinoa and Quistis. In his search, he unfortunately found a number of occupied beds with a bloody drop sheet covering them. Some were adults and others were children. The hospital's staffs were too busy to clean after a patient. Used bandages and gauze litter the floor. He wouldn't admit it but he wasn't use to the sight of blood up close. Being a sniper, he had the luxury of being away from the action during time like these. Eventually, he found the two women. They were in the same room each working on a victim.

"I thought you guys might be hungry." He offered each of then a bottle of water and placed the food down on a tray.

"Thanks. How's Zell? I should be able to see him next. Most of the major casualties have been looked at." Quistis wiped the sweat from her brow.

"Selphie is looking after him."

Irvine noticed that Rinoa's patient was one of the school children Zell and himself helped out of the blast. Her green eyes darted across the chocolate bar he brought.

"I see that you like chocolate, sweetheart." He picked it up and waved it in front of her. It was amusing how her eyes followed the candy bar. "What do you think Rin? Has she been very brave?"

"She has been the bravest of the people I've looked at today." She played along with Irvine. He offered it to her and she took it with a giggle and bright smile. It was the best thing he had seen all day.

"How's Alex" Rinoa asked.

"I spoke with him before going to cafeteria. He says it's still pretty hectic down there. The Galbadian police want to treat it as a local matter and want no assist from SEED."

"That's absurd. There is a strong possibility that we were the target of the attack." Quistis joined the conversation.

"I've been thinking about that." Irvine rubbed his chin. "And I feel that it could be more than a possibility. We all know about Zell's bad luck but this is just too much of a coincidence." All three pondered the thought in silence.

"Hey everyone!" Zell's voice broke their train of thought. "Rin! I found the room that your father is staying in." He appeared in the doorway juggling a hotdog with his heavily bandaged hands.

"Hyne! I completely forgot!" She turned to Irvine. "Do you think…?"

"Of course. It'll give me a chance with helpless and injured ladies." He failed to notice Selphie's slim build behind Zell. She quickly ran into the room and gave a lightly but well place kick at his shins.

"Ahhh! Alright! Alright! It was just a joke." The light banter between sniper and cowgirl lighten the mood in the room.

"Quisty will you watch him and fumbles." She motion towards Zell who was still trying to grasp a proper hold of his hotdog.

"Sure. No problem." The two girls left the room. They could hear Quistis voice switching to her motherly tone in an attempt to get the ruckus down.

Selphie and Rinoa walked along the hospital corridors towards the room where the General was recovering. Selphie felt the apprehension and nervousness coming from her friend. They rounded the corner and saw a number of Galbadian soldiers standing in the hallway. One of them approached and asked their business.

After explaining who they were and showing them some identification, they were allowed in the room. The General looked up from his pillow. He was watching the new coverage of the explosion at the train station.

"Rinoa?"

"Hey…" She still felt awkward calling him father but felt the term General was a little cold in this situation. "Shouldn't you be resting?"

"I'm fine… You didn't have to come all this way." He switched off the television.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner? Why did I have to find out from a letter?" she was half angry and upset about the fact.

"I'm sorry about that. It was just standard protocol. Officially the public think that I'm just getting my appendix removed. Only a few are aware of the assassination attempt." The word assassination sent a chill down her spine. He looked over at Selphie. "You're one of the SEED members that helped with that operation five years ago."

"Yes sir. We are all here. Headmaster Cid assigned all of us." Selphie announced.

"Cid is a good man." He replied half sleepy.

"Dad!" Seeing her father begin to drift away, Rinoa started to panic and forget about past discretions.

"Sorry… I must have lost more blood than I thought. But don't worry I'll be fine." He held her hand as a sign of reassurance. "I want you to be careful. The people behind all this could use you to get to me."

"I can look after myself… Tell me what happen."

ONBOARD RAGNOOK

Cid walked back to the where his two best chargers were. They were still sitting opposite one another. "We've just had a report of a possible terrorist attack at Galbadia train station. The team we send were in the middle of the explosion."

To the untrained eye, the both of them seem to ignore Cid and were unmoved by the news. But Cid picked up Squall's eyes dart towards him for a moment. He also noticed Seifer held his breath longer than usual.

"They have locked down the whole area. We are going to have to drop you off at the outskirts of the city, in the plains. Seifer you should be able get in the city with your SEED clearance but Squall, you have to make your own way into the city. Your reappearance is still unknown to the public so official you are still missing." He handled Squall a small device.

"It's PDA with the entire city plans. You'll be able to use to navigate your way through the tunnels and sewers with it." He accepted it and placed in his jacket pocket. The battleship started to descend and slow in speed. A flashing light indicated that they were approaching their destination soon.

"Once you are in the city meet up with the rest of the team." Cid activated the drop door and a surge of air entered the cabin. Both men stood up and walked towards the back of the ship. "Oh… and try not to kill each."

GALBADIAN GENERAL HOSPITAL

"That… that…can't be…" Rinoa gasped as she back away from her father.

"I know what I saw and who it was. I have no doubt in my mind that it was him."

"But General, What you are saying is not possible. The person you are talking about is still mis…" Selphie tried something logical.

He interrupted. "I am not mistaken. It was his eyes. I've never forgotten that look he held. That's why I asked for SEED. He couldn't done it alone he must have had help from inside Galbadia."

Rinoa couldn't take anymore. She quickly fled from the room, running into one of the guards on the way out. She had to get outside and ran until she came to a balcony where long term patients would be able to get some sun. She collapsed against the railing began crying. She failed to see the familiar battleship in the outside the city limits.

GALBADIA GRASSLAND LANDS

Seifer covered his eyes as the Ragnook blasted off towards Balamb Garden. He only waited two seconds before turning around and drawing his Hyperion. Its blade cut through the air violently. "I've waited for this moment for a long time."

Squall had already taken his gun blade from its case and thrown it aside. He took an attack ready stance and prepared for battle. He continued to watch Seifer swing his weapon around.

"Bring it…" Squall hissed just loud enough for his opponent to hear. It had been a while since he had a proper one on one fight. He was still a little tender from his injuries and wondered if he would be able to hold his ground against a full strength Seifer.

"Did you think I was going to fight you?" his opponent replied with a cocky grin. "I'm just stretching after a long trip. I've got better things to do. Besides I heard that you got your arse kicked in Esthar so I doubt that you would be much competition." Seifer turned his back and walked towards the city.

Squall grumbled a few quiet obscenities to himself for letting Seifer get the better of him. He stomped over to his discarded gun blade case, picked it up and made his own way towards Galbadia. The rain began to fall and soak the ground beneath him. As he walked he couldn't shake a feeling that he had long tried to forget.

GALBADIAN GENERAL HOSPITAL

Selphie let out an exhaustive sigh after leaving General Caraway's room. 'We didn't really need this… I'm not sure how the rest of the guys will take this… I better find Rin and talk to her first but can guess what she wants to do.' She decided take her time looking for Rinoa and hoped that a solution to the problem would come to her.

On another floor of the hospital, Quistis was busy playing nurse and baby sitter. "For Hyne sakes, Zell. How did you manage to get mustard on the inside of you bandages?" She peeled back another layer on found more mustard stains.

"Come on Quisty. I was really hungry." He whined like a child but it only annoyed her further.

"Is really he a SEED?" the little girl who Rinoa treated earlier asked tugging on Irvine's long coat. She was half way through the chocolate bar and managed to get as much of it on her face as in her mouth.

"Not really. He's more like a puppy dog." His remark caused her to giggle aloud. "We found him at the front of the Garden one morning and headmaster couldn't leave him on the streets."

"Irvine! Don't tell lies about Zell. You're supposed to be setting an example." The SEED Commander couldn't help but listen in on their innocent conversation.

"She can be really mean…" The girl whispered.

"Nah… She's just like Zell; a puppy dog as well. She's just a little frustrated at the moment. She hasn't had a boyfriend for a long time and is a little lonely." He emphasised frustrated. Her ears couldn't believe what they had just heard. She was about the send a harmless fireball in his direction when she noticed what he was really doing.

"Frustrated? What's that?" He had taken his hat off and placed it on her little head. The girl's little feet hang off the edge of the bed and happily kicked the air. His conversation and chocolate had made forget about the pain from her injuries. Irvine's comments about her love life made the young girl smile and laugh. Her humiliation was a small price to see her happy.

"Hey Quisty, pass me that other hotdog." Zell used his head to motion to the stack of remaining hotdogs he hadn't eaten yet.

"Here!" She quickly grabbed one and shoved straight into his mouth. Zell arms began flailing arm as he struggled to breathe. Irvine and the girl laughed at his expense. Then Quistis felt and heard her cell phone start ringing.

"Hello." She answered.

(Quistis, its Cid.) She had difficulties hearing him over the engine of the Ragnook and Zell's complains. This prompted her to grab the hotdog and hold it onto his mouth.

"Is there something wrong, headmaster?"

(I thought I'll call and let you know that we have just dropped off Seifer and Squall.)

"I understand. I'll tell the rest of the…" His words finally sunk in and registered with her brain. "You what!"

Rinoa had not moved from her spot on the balcony. She refused to believe the information that her father had told her. The first drops of rain began to fall but she still remained there not caring that she'll get wet. The sorceress would have been completely drenched if it was for someone shading her with an umbrella.

"Rin… Quistis just called and says she has news." Selphie spoke softy; the sound of the rain almost drowning out her voice. "It's probably new orders regarding the mission. With everything that has happen with your father, I think you should…"

"Do you believe what he said?" She cut her off.

"It doesn't matter what I believe or what I say. It's what you believe that matters. What do you believe, Rinoa?"

"I believe… that Squall would never do such a thing… I don't care what the general says! My Squall wouldn't!" She wiped the tears and raindrops with the back of her sleeve from her face.

"I think so as well. Let's get going." The cowgirl offered a hand up.

END OF CHAPTER

AUTHOR NOTE'S

Nothing new… Sorry for late update and any spelling or grammar mistakes I missed.


End file.
